


Lionel and The Addams Family

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Cherry is invited to visit her old friends The Addams Family, she invites Lionel to come along in time for a special family tradition known as The Mazurka and it's Pugsley's turn to participate in it. During the visit, the family begins to go through changes, such as experiencing normality and the other people in their neighborhood such as The Needlers and Normanmeyers.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Dear Cherry,_ **

**_How are you? We are doing very fine and miss you very much and would love to see your company along with some friends of your choice if you do not mind to come for a visit at our dreaded, lovely home for Pugsley's upcoming Mazurka. We know you don't know what a Mazurka is, but we thought it would be a good opportunity for you to check it out yourself, every member of our family will be there and we will have plenty of food. Keep in touch with us and get back when you can as soon as possible. You know we love your company as much as we love our family traditions and togetherness. Get back to us soon._ **

**_Eerily yours, Gomez and Morticia Addams"_ **

Cherry read from a letter that was sent to her from her good friends before she looked intrigued. "Well, how can I say no to my family away from home?" she then smirked to herself a bit.

Lionel was in the living room, playing with a yo-yo to kill time. Cherry soon came over to see him as she held the letter in her free hand.

"Good news?" Lionel asked.

"An invitation actually." Cherry replied.

"Ooh, consider _me_ curious," Lionel replied. "Who shall I say is inviting?"

"Gomez and Morticia," Cherry said. "I don't know if you remember, but I've mentioned them a couple of times. They're old friends of mine."

"I remember." Lionel nodded.

"Well, I'm invited to go to their place to help prepare for a Mazurka... Whatever that means..." Cherry said as she looked at her letter. "This is my first time hearing about it actually."

"Maybe I could tag along," Lionel suggested. "After all, everyone else is busy."

"That's true," Cherry replied. "Other commitments... Well, I suppose you could come meet the Addams Family," she then said. "Just be warned: they're a little bit eccentric."

"Aw, that's no problem," Lionel replied. "I'm not exactly normal either."

"Honestly, Lionel? What even is normal anymore?" Cherry remarked.

"Normal is relative, at best," Lionel shrugged. "Still, I can hardly wait to get this trip going. So we should probably pack."

"Of course," Cherry replied. "Just if you wear any color, make sure they aren't too bright," she then advised him before gesturing to her current outfit. "Sorta like how I wear black and blue."

"Got it," Lionel nodded, before snapping himself into a pair of jet-black pants and sneakers, and a gray long-sleeved shirt. "How's this?"

"That should work," Cherry replied. "They are a big fans of black and gray."

"Then I guess I know what to bring." Lionel replied before he snapped his fingers, and several sets of black, gray, navy blue, and dark brown clothing climbed into his suitcase before it zipped itself up.

Cherry nodded as she soon went to take care of her own clothes. Lionel sat down and waited while Cherry packed up her suitcase. Cherry took quite some time, though she eventually came back down as she came down with her backpack and a suitcase in one hand with her phone in the other, lazily texting on her phone to tell the others where they would be as she joined by his side.

"Alright, we're all packed up," Lionel declared. "Now we're ready to go! Where exactly did they say the place was?"

Cherry handed him the envelope, and he looked at the address.

"1992 Kirschner Hill Road... Happydale Heights, New Jersey..." Lionel read. "Guess that must be the place."

"Just remember," Cherry advised as they came to visit her dear old friends. "No family taunting, no Girl Scouts, no talking about the Munster Family."

"Taunting? Honestly, I'd never do that!" Lionel remarked. "And the Munsters? I don't know enough about them to talk about them, so that won't be a problem."

Cherry nodded as they soon set off to leave home as they came to take a bus into the town of where Gomez and Morticia lived. Just as they left, there was going to be a dark and gloomy, rainy day at the Addams family home, but the family wouldn't mind about that of course as that was a warm Spring day to them, unlike the other people who they usually encountered.

"Rainy day... Nothing to do, but wait... Must sleep..." Cherry said sleepily.

* * *

In a house near the Addamses', a red-haired man in a blue suit was glaring up at the creepy-looking house on the hill. This was Norman Normanmeyer, and he happened to be the CEO of an underwear company. And yet, he had the cojones to criticize the Addams Family for being weird. "...Those no-good Addamses... They drive me NUTS!" he yelled, before turning to his wife. "Oh, Normina, I just can't rest knowing that those... _Freaks_... Have been polluting our town with their wretched existence for years now! Especially that mutant they call an uncle!"

"At least Junior isn't hanging around with them, Norman." pointed out Normina.

Norman sighed. "...You're right, dearest," he smiled. "He's got more sense than that."

But neither of them knew that their son, Norman Jr, or NJ, actually _did_ like hanging out with the Addams Family, especially their kids Wednesday, Pugsley, and little Pubert, who was now 3.

* * *

As it was a very dark, gloomy, and rainy day so far, Morticia opened up a window to breathe in some "fresh air" and sighed, feeling very deep in content with the atmosphere. "What a lovely morning!"

The window then tried to slam down on her like a guillotine to slice her in half, but Morticia was ahead of the window in that as she smirked victoriously as the window closed itself.

"Nice try." Morticia smirked from that.

" **GET... _OUT_!**" The spirit of the house shouted at her.

"Oh, you're always so grumpy before your morning coffee," Morticia smirked as she took a coffee cup and soon poured it into the toilet before flushing it. "Better?"

The spirit of the house soon settled down from that. In Lurch's bedroom, an alarm blared, drawing the tall, gruff butler away from his reading.

"Lurch, it's time for breakfast." Morticia told him over the speaker.

With a grunt, Lurch slowly trudged out of his bedroom... The walls of which were lined with mattresses. Thing was using his laptop to check out pictures of women's feet.

"Thing..." said Morticia, startling the disembodied hand into closing the lid of his laptop. "...Have Ichabod wake the children."

Thing obliged immediately and skittered off to do just that.

"Lurch, would you mind dusting the house?" Morticia asked as she encountered Lurch in the hallway, lighting a few candles.

Lurch simply grunted before he finished with the candles and went on his way.

In another part of the house, Morticia was feeding her plant its breakfast: an entire ham, which it snapped and gnashed at, trying to devour it. "Slowly, Cleopatra," she advised. "I wouldn't want my favorite African Strangler to choke."

The lively-looking plant obliged and slowed down its chewing. Lurch checked the banister for dust and saw that there was none, so he took out the vacuum cleaner and began to add it onto the banister to make it look better for the family. There was soon a ring at the doorbell and Lurch tilted his head.

"Don't worry, Lurch, I'll get it." Morticia decided.

Lurch nodded and continued his work as the lady of the house got the door and looked overjoyed in her own special way.

"Cherry, you've come!" Morticia beamed before welcoming the young perky goth. "I feel I haven't seen you in oh-so-long."

"Well, I have a pretty busy life, Morticia," Cherry chuckled as she came inside. "I couldn't bring all of my friends, but I brought someone along with me from back home."

"I look forward to meeting this friend of yours then." Morticia approved.

Lionel stepped up to the doorway. "Lionel Schwartz, pleased to be meeting you," he explained. "Cherry's told me... Bits and pieces about you and your family."

"I see," Morticia replied. "Welcome to our home, Lionel."

"Sorry we're a bit early, but our bus ride took a bit longer than I remembered it would," Cherry shrugged. "On the plus side, we got enough sleep."

"Well, that's good for you," Morticia approved. "I know how important sleep is to you."

"You and me both," Lionel chuckled. "Anyway, it's nice to be here. You really get the feeling that Cherry would take to this place like a duck to water."

"Ah, yes," Morticia replied. "Cherry loves to visit whenever she can."

"Guess the kids are asleep?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, you _are_ rather early, but they should be up momentarily." Morticia smirked a bit.

"That should be interesting to see." Lionel noted.

* * *

Indeed, the children of the Addams Family were fast asleep until a tree came alive outside and reached its branches inside the children's bedrooms and whisked them out of their slumber immediately.

"All right, Ichabod," Wednesday groaned as she sat on a branch. "I'm awake."

"Not for long." Pugsley smirked before tossing out an ax at his sister.

Wednesday soon caught it without looking and looked a bit annoyed. "Real mature, Pugsley."

"Oh, please. You never threw an axe when you were my age?" Pugsley shrugged.

"Of course I did. I never missed," Wednesday told him before tossing the ax back into the house through the window, hitting a dartboard with Pugsley's picture on it, hitting her brother's image's face. "How I wish something would liven up this already tedious day."

Just then, Ichabod whipped Pugsley around like a slingshot and threw him back into the house.

"Thanks for trying, Ichabod." Wednesday told the tree as she was lowered to the ground.

Cherry poked her head out. "Hey, Wednesday!" she greeted.

"Hi, Cherry," Wednesday droned to the older girl. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be visiting for a while with a friend of mine," Cherry replied. "Hope that's okay."

"It's fine..." Wednesday said before she glanced outside her home's gates.

"Boy, something's bugging you," Cherry said. "You might not be a girl with a lot of emotion, but I can tell that something is eating you up inside."

"Wonder what that could be...?" Lionel asked, carrying his head in his arms behind Cherry.

Wednesday looked curious.

"Oh, yes," Cherry said. "Wednesday, this is my friend from back home: Lionel Schwartz. Lionel, this would be Wednesday."

"Your friend is male..." Wednesday observed. "Better hope Pugsley doesn't get jealous."

Lionel's body shrugged before reattaching his head backwards.

"Wrong way, bozo!" Lionel's head shouted, spooking his body into turning it forward. "There we go. Wednesday, right? Lionel Schwartz, pleased to meet ya. You definitely seem like an interesting young lady."

"I'm not sure about all of that, but welcome to our home," Wednesday said to Lionel. "Any friend of Cherry is a friend of ours."

"And any enemy of mine is an enemy of yours too." Cherry hid a smirk.

"Just say the name and I'll make sure said enemy never bothers you again." Wednesday promised.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Lionel replied, before his attention fell to a sound in the distance. "Hey... Anyone else hear what sounds like a bicycle's bell?"

"I thought I heard that too." Wednesday replied.

"I thought I heard a ring, but I wasn't sure." Cherry added.

"I'm gonna check it out." Wednesday decided as she strolled out over to the front gate of her house and soon clanged on the gate a bit to open up the gate a little. She stepped out to get a better look, but when she didn't find anything, she simply turned and went back inside.

"Guess it was a dead-end," Lionel replied. "Ah, well; maybe you'll find something next time."

Wednesday shrugged from that as she soon left the gate with them.

"Pugsley? Pugsley!" Gomez soon called out as he wandered around the yard. "It's time for sword practice. Pugsley!"

A telescope was shown to be watching over Gomez, before showing that it was Pugsley who looking through with a bit of a wicked grin on his face. "Let the games begin." he then chuckled to himself before he snapped on a pair of goggles and suddenly took off in a rocket, launching right out of his house.

"You might wanna get ready to duck." Cherry suggested to Lionel.

"Way ahead of ya." Lionel replied as he was already ducking down.

Pugsley began to steer the rocket back towards the front yard, pressing a button that ignited the fuse. "Heeeeeeeeeeere's... PUGSLEY!" he shouted, nearly running Gomez down; fortunately, his father managed to dodge the rocket as it shot around the yard.

Lurch walked by just as the rocket zipped by right behind him, looking as indifferent as always.

"All right, son!" Gomez soon called out. "That's enough!"

Pugsley kept the rocket going before he was about to crash into the house, but luckily pulled up in time, but the rocket soon exploded right in the middle of the sky.

Gomez sighed from that. "They blow up so fast these days." he then said, emotionally.

Pugsley soon came out of the smoke with a parachute as he soon tossed something out. Suddenly, detonators were thrown on the ground and Gomez tried to kick them away and get rid of them before they could explode all over on him. Lurch poured a watering can that Gomez put a detonator inside of before it exploded on him.

"Don't make me come up there!" Gomez warned his older son. "This is your last warning!"

A couple of detonators were still thrown at Gomez, but he soon batted them away with a baseball bat and one of them flew up and hit the parachute, much to Pugsley's dismay before they soon exploded, but of course, Pugsley was still alive before he soon fell in the middle of the air and crashed inside and had a splashy landing as he was done for the day.

"Well... That was certainly interesting..." Lionel noted as Pugsley stumbled out, groaning.

"My head. Ow, ow, ow..." he remarked as Gomez came over to him.

"Pugsley, we're supposed to be working on your swordplay," explained his father. "Your Sabre Mazurka is two weeks away, and you've barely practiced at all!"

This didn't seem to faze Pugsley. "So I missed one practice. What's the big deal?" he asked.

"The big deal?" exclaimed Gomez. "The Sabre Mazurka is the most important day in a young man's life. It's what makes you an Addams. I had to do it when I was your age, you will have to do it, and one day, so will little Pubert. It's the day your entire family gathers around you and passes judgment on your worth as a human being... I hear it's like Thanksgiving."

Lionel snorted at that.

"I was just about to ask you what that was all about," Cherry said. "Most people don't have Mazurkas, Gomez."

"Cherry! You made it!" Gomez beamed before he hugged the perky goth.

Cherry grunted a bit, but she welcomed the hug. "Hey, Gomez."

"Hi, Cherry." Pugsley greeted shyly.

"Hey, Pugsley," Cherry replied before she got out of the hug. "Ooh, you got a little big..." she then snarked to herself. "Boy, that was a bit of an oxymoron."

"So _you're_ Gomez!" Lionel beamed. "Lionel Schwartz, glad to meet you. And the kid must be... Pugsley, by process of elimination! Unless I'm wrong and got the names switched-up..."

"No, no, you're right," Gomez smiled. "It's always nice to meet some friends of Cherry's."

"Hmm... I guess..." Pugsley crossed his arms a bit at Lionel so far.

"Just in time for the celebration too!" Gomez then beamed.

"Anyway, swords are so old-fashioned," Pugsley soon said. "I'm more of a demolitions man."

"Explosives have no place in a Mazurka," Gomez then said as he held out his sword to his son. "Hand them over."

Pugsley soon took out a detonator to put on the sword.

"All of them," Gomez then demanded which took a bit of a while. "And the TNT. And the M-80's. Roman candles. Bang snaps. Holy Hand Grenades."

"You shop at Acme?" Cherry asked Pugsley.

"Gift-wrapping is free." Pugsley replied.

"I believe I've heard stories from that from a coyote." Cherry then said.

"I dunno about you guys, but that coyote is helping to put Mr. Acme's kids through college with his constant patronage... Inane as it may be." stated Lionel.

Gomez got down on one knee and leaned over to Pugsley. "Son, our family hasn't been all together in 13 years. They are coming from all over the world to see you on your special day," he explained. "I just want it to go perfectly."

Finally, Pugsley relented. "All right, Pop. I'll practice."

"That's my boy." Gomez smiled, patting him until he heard a beeping tone that gradually became faster.

Pugsley grinned sheepishly as Gomez flashed him a look.

"Hungry?" Gomez asked Cherry and Lionel.

"Very, actually," Cherry replied. "Let's see what you guys made to eat."

"Sure!" Lionel nodded. "I could eat; just listen to my stomach growl!" He pulled out a bullhorn and put it to his stomach. 

A massive noise was heard, sending Lurch tumbling across the front lawn.

"Did I say 'growl'?" Lionel asked. "My bad, I meant 'roar'."

"Sorry about that, Lurch!" Cherry called out.

Lurch let out a groan in response.

"Yeah, he's fine," Cherry replied before turning around to see that Pugsley had a dead, wilting flower for her. "Oh! Is that for me? Thanks!"

Pugsley smiled shyly as he held out the flower for Cherry until she decided to accept it as a gift.

Lionel gave a suspicious squint in response. "...Well, that food isn't gonna eat itself," he replied to nobody in particular. "I'd walk off to the dining room, but I have no idea where that is."

"Come on, let me show you." Cherry told him as she walked him inside.

Lionel followed after as Pugsley hid a slight eye narrowing towards him with a small growl.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the dining room and it was time for everybody to eat as Lurch came to serve the family and their guests.

"Putrid." Morticia remarked.

"Horrifying." Gomez added.

"Looks edible." Cherry replied.

"I call spleen!" Pugsley chimed in.

"I've seen worse." Lionel replied, randomly picking a part of the food to eat.

"Tell me about it." Cherry smirked.

A tiny octopus soon came out.

"Well, Lionel, be prepared to learn about sibling rivalry." Cherry remarked.

"Uh... Alright," Lionel replied as he tried some of his food. "...Hmm. Not bad."

"Yeah, it usually tastes better than it looks," Cherry winked at him. "Luckily for me and some other visitors who don't share the Addamses' delicacy cravings."

The octopus soon tried to ink at Pugsley, but he luckily missed and stuck his tongue out at his sister, only for her to clip it with a tool and held onto it so her cephalopod pet could gush ink in his mouth.

"Gugh..." Cherry groaned. "Morticia... Could you...?"

"Wednesday, please," Morticia told her daughter. "No ink stains on the table."

"Yes, Mother." Wednesday replied as she soon let go of Pugsley, making him fall back in his chair as her octopus stopped what it was doing.

Lionel chuckled at that. A wandering hand soon walked across the table.

"Hey, Thing." Cherry greeted nonchalantly.

Thing waved at her after giving an envelope to Morticia and walked off of the table.

"Gomez, everyone we've invited to the Mazurka has threatened to come." Morticia told her husband as she took a look at the mail.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Gomez beamed as he narrowly missed a knife coming right at him, but stuck to his chair as Pugsley missed in shooting his father. "All Addamses is under one roof again!"

"Yes, but where will everyone sleep?" Morticia replied as she found something stuck to her husband's coat and took it off for him. 

"We'll have Lurch fix up the mausoleum," Gomez suggested as he ate his food. "It'll be like sleepaway camp."

"Very well, darling." Morticia replied as she tossed the explosive out the window as it went off, shaking the house briefly.

Just then, the resulting explosion sent a large, bald man in a coat flying in through one of the windows.

"Uncle Fester!" exclaimed Wednesday and Pugsley as the man got to his feet.

Pubert giggled and clapped. "Feh-ter!"

"Brother!" Gomez beamed.

Fester groaned as he got to his feet. "Don't worry, I'm okay. The plate-glass window broke my fall." he explained.

With a laugh, Gomez flipped onto the table, and he and Fester bumped their guts together.

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, roar 'em, buzz! Addams is as Addams does!" They both exclaimed before Gomez judo-flipped Fester onto the other side of the table before jumping back into his chair.

"I am thrilled you're here!" Gomez smiled. "Cherry, you remember Fester, yes?"

"I'm not late, am I?" asked Fester.

"Actually, we weren't expecting you for another two weeks." replied Morticia.

"Huh. So, not late." Fester noted.

"Hey, Fester." Cherry greeted.

"Hey, Cherry, it's always good to have you visiting the family," Fester greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Lionel," Cherry replied. "Gomez and Morticia said that I could bring some friends over from home, so Lionel's here since everybody else is busy."

"Pleased to meet you," Lionel waved. "Look at me, learnin' so much today!"

"Yeah, you little show-off." Cherry teased which earned her a look from him.

"I apologize, darling," Gomez said to his wife about his brother's early arrival. "You see, I asked Fester to come early to help Pugsley with his Mazurka practice."

A lion soon appeared and began to eat Pugsley's food.

"Hey!" Pugsley glared as he tried to get the food back. "No! No!" he then climbed inside of the lion's mouth to get his food back. "Bad Kitty! That's a bad Kitty!"

"Whoa! Down, Simba!" Cherry told the lion, hitting him with her fork.

The lion growled at her a bit, but she didn't feel scared.

"Oh, nice roar," Cherry smirked. "You should see me on Monday morning after a vacation away from school."

"I don't hafta; once was enough!" Lionel replied. "No sense just 'lion' around!"

"If I'd known you were coming, I would have prepared the dungeon." Morticia told Fester.

"Please, don't worry," replied Fester, brushing it off. "I'll sleep in the attic. You won't even know I'm here! ...I've practiced that move in a lot of people's homes." he chuckled.

"Uncle... Can you tell us what's beyond the gate?" asked Wednesday.

At once, this caused everyone else to drop what they were doing and turn to face her.

"Hm?" Cherry blinked curiously as she took a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Why ever would you ask that, dear?" Morticia soon spoke up to break the silence.

"I heard a strange noise in the fog earlier with Cherry and her friend and I should like to investigate." Wednesday simply stated.

"There's nothing out there, but boring marshland." Morticia shrugged.

"There must be something," Wednesday replied. "We never go anywhere."

"Except for that one summer camp that was Debbie's idea," Cherry said before looking at Lionel. "Pretty much a black widow serial killer, she tried to get rid of Fester with no avail. Gomez, I swear, you'd rather be dead than be stuck with fresh air and pine scents."

"Could you blame me?" Gomez shrugged innocently.

"Ah... Got it." Lionel nodded intently.

"Who knows the untold horrors we're missing out on?" Wednesday said.

"Darling, we have all the horror we need, right here." replied Morticia.

"Uncle Fester can go wherever he likes." Wednesday pointed out.

"Now, now, there are some restrictions," explained Fester. "You know, I can't go to the mall, or a zoo, or a building..."

"When you're older, you can travel to your heart's content," Morticia told her daughter. "But for now, it's safer for you here."

Wednesday let off a small sigh. "Socrates? Come," she told the tiny octopus, who climbed out of her cup and followed after her, latching onto her shoulder.

Morticia stared after Wednesday as Lurch cleared the table.

"...South America, Europe, China, Asia, most parts of Africa," Fester continued. "I'm allowed in Antarctica!"

"What about Dementia?" Cherry asked.

"Nah, I don't know if I'm allowed in that part of the world," Fester replied. "...Oh! The other Dementia!"

"Wait for it." Cherry said to Lionel who looked curious.

"She should be here soon to make sure Pubert gets his nap," Morticia told Lionel. "She's Pubert's nanny and also Uncle Fester's newest girlfriend."

"Oh! Well, good for the both of them." Lionel beamed.

Morticia looked over at Wednesday though, a bit softly.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Cherry soothed the woman. "A lot of girls go through stuff like this at that age."

Lionel gave a thumbs-up. "I can only assume," he replied. "But the only way she'll get it out of her system is if she actually goes to take a look for herself."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right..." Morticia said to them both.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you." Cherry offered.

"I would appreciate that, Cherry," Morticia replied. "Thank you."

Cherry nodded as this would be an adventure itself in looking after a girl like Wednesday Addams. The TV soon came on to show a Martha Stuart wannabe who was Margo Needler.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned as she decided to reach for the remote. "I hate that lady."

"Ugh... I'm pretty sure she's 86% plastic," Lionel muttered. "Not to mention 14% pastels... Her clothes are so bright, I'm pretty sure I'm halfway blind."

Cherry soon turned off the TV as she stuck her tongue out.

"Cherry," Pugsley spoke up, making the perky goth look at him. "I'm gonna do crossbow practice. You wanna watch me?"

"Eh, sure," Cherry shrugged as he smiled widely from her approval. "Anything's better than watching that creepy lady on TV."

"...Alright then," Lionel shrugged as he climbed off the countertop. "Lead the way."

* * *

Cherry soon went outside with Lionel as Pugsley got his crossbow ready until Lurch would come meet them outside.

"Target practice?" Cherry guessed.

"Yes, I'd love for you to see my aim." Pugsley replied hopefully.

"Oh, sure," Cherry said politely before looking at Lionel. "He has a little thing for me if you couldn't tell." she then whispered to him.

"Yeah, I know," Lionel replied. "You _did_ mention it... Plus he hasn't been too subtle about it."

Cherry crossed her arms with a small smirk. Lurch soon came out with a target that had a living eyeball on it.

"This should be interesting." Cherry remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Left a bit. Up a bit. Now, down a bit," Pugsley directed Lurch as he chuckled as he leveled his crossbow. "Perfect. And three, two, one--" he then got ready to launch, but then...

Wednesday soon blasted an air horn in her brother's ear which made the arrow go off and Pubert giggled as the arrow flew right over his head before it shot Fester in the back, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, if there's one thing I've noticed I have in common with this charming little family is that they're incredibly resilient," Lionel noted, before glancing at Pugsley. "Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be LEGENDARY!"

"Hmm... You do sound a bit promising..." Pugsley replied. "A lot better than my sister."

Wednesday glowered at him for that.

"You made me miss!" Pugsley complained to her. "Do you know how long it took for me to set this up?"

"Look, Pugsley... Your Mazurka's coming up, and, well, you're not ready," Wednesday told her brother. "Even if I am the only one who sees it. So, pay attention, and you might actually get through this."

"Wait... You're going to help me?" Pugsley soon asked oddly. "Why?"

"Because you are my brother," Wednesday replied before her eyes grew wide as a creepy smile emerged onto her face. "And... I love you."

Cherry actually let out a terrified shriek from that before looking around and tried to contain herself. "Wednesday, your parents told you never scare me like that." she then scolded the younger girl.

"I apologize, Cherry," Wednesday replied. "I was simply emphasizing."

"Wow... She kinda reminds me of whenever Cherry is forced to smile," Lionel replied. "In hindsight, it makes sense, really."

"All right," Pugsley soon said to Wednesday. "How are you gonna help me?"

"You see that hole over there?" Wednesday asked, gesturing to a hole that was about six feet deep. "Go stand beside it."

"Uh... That hole?" Pugsley asked.

"That hole." Wednesday nodded.

"Mm... I don't get it." Pugsley shrugged as the wind soon blew near them.

A red balloon soon floated over to the Addams family's yard which perplexed the Addams children, especially Pubert as he tilted his head with wide wonder.

"Okay, if a singing and dancing clown comes out with that balloon, I'm outta here." Cherry spoke up.

"If a clown comes out, I'm gonna fill that sucker with a missile!" Lionel added, conjuring a large, bazooka, filled with a massive rocket inside.

"Aww... His rocket's bigger than mine!" Pugsley pouted.

"You'll grow up a little." Cherry advised.

Pubert began to stumble after the balloon as it flew all around before Wednesday hit Pugsley with the shovel to make him fall in the hole.

"I don't think I've ever seen balloons around here." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Huh... Really?" Lionel asked. "Well, if they came around, they probably wouldn't stay un-popped for too long."

"Probably," Cherry shrugged. "I'm not even sure Wednesday and Pugsley know what balloons even are."

"It makes sense," Lionel shrugged. "I guess they do kinda need to get out a little more."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the family room, Morticia had Gomez's head squeezed within a clamp.

"Darling, not to criticize..." Gomez grunted. "...But is that really as tight as you can make it?"

Morticia sighed. "I'm sorry, Gomez. I'm just a bit preoccupied with the Mazurka preparations." she explained.

"Oh, I am as well!" Gomez exclaimed as the clamp tightened around his head. "I fear Pugsley is overconfident and doesn't truly understand the importance of this tradition."

"Good news, everybody," Wednesday said as she arrived with the balloon in her hand. "Pugsley's gone."

"Wednesday, I know that tone of voice," Morticia scolded. "Dig up your brother. At once."

"You're weakening the gene pool." Wednesday sighed from that.

"Hold on," Morticia soon said as she noticed the balloon. "What do you have there?"

"I'm not sure. I like it," Wednesday replied. "It's so... What's the word? The opposite of sad that we feel whenever Cherry comes over for a visit?" she then asked.

"Darling, bring that to me," Morticia requested and Wednesday did as her mother asked her as she brought over the balloon for a closer look. "Strange, there's usually a murderous clown attached to the other end of these." she then said, observing the balloon.

"Alright, I'm out." Cherry said as she walked to go out the door to go back home.

"Whoa!" Lionel pulled her back. "She said 'usually'. That means not this time."

Morticia suddenly gasped at the sight of something that landed on Wednesday's shoulder. "Wednesday, don't move!" she exclaimed.

"What, in the name of all that is unholy, is that?" asked Gomez, taking it off of Wednesday and tasting it. "It tastes like cotton candy..."

"How do you know what cotton candy tastes like?" asked Morticia.

"Tish, it was my youth," Gomez replied. "I made mistakes."

"Great message for the kids," Cherry said. "Like smoking cigars at age five."

"Mother insisted on that." Gomez told her in defense.

"Wednesday, wherever did this pink thing come from?" Morticia soon asked her daughter.

"Outside," Wednesday shrugged. "They're everywhere."

"Maybe it's those neighbors of yours?" Cherry shrugged. "What did you say their names were? The Normanmeyers?"

"Oh, that Norman!" Fester chuckled. "Boy, does he know how to have fun, or what?"

* * *

And so, the group went outside and saw more of those strange-looking pieces of paper falling from the sky.

"Strangest weather system I've ever seen," Gomez commented, as Pugsley uprooted himself from the ground, snarling like a freshly-resurrected zombie until one of the pieces landed on his nose.

"What is that?" he asked. "Where's it coming from?"

"Wait, wait, wait..." said Gomez. "The fog, it's lifting."

"Well, that would only happen if..." Morticia realized.

"Someone drained the marsh!" Gomez exclaimed. "But who?"

As the fog cleared even more, they could plainly see the town of Happydale Heights.

"A town..." noted Morticia. "This is not good."

"We must go down there, and introduce ourselves at once!" Gomez beamed.

"This day is becoming... Most wonderfully disruptive." Wednesday said to herself, tenting her hands.

Lurch soon began to play a cheerful and upbeat song on the organ.

"I guess that fits." Cherry shrugged about the song choice.

A bald woman soon came by and picked up Pubert as the family looked like they were about to go out.

"Funs! I wants to see!" Pubert told the woman.

"I think it's time for your nap." Dementia told him as she came to do her job.

Pubert groaned as he was taken away to be put down for his nap, while the family (as well as two friends) would make their way down to the little town they'd made their home in.

"This oughta be an adventure itself." Cherry remarked as they walked along.

* * *

They soon came into town which was quite colorful and cheerful as a deep contrast to the dark and gloomy Addams family we all knew and loved as they drove around.

"Not a single gargoyle." Morticia remarked.

"I'll take you to Manhattan sometime." Cherry told her.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing," Gomez reassured. "We have been isolated here for a while."

"I could really see myself dying here!" Fester smiled hopefully as they were dropped off.

The pet lion soon looked around and came out to play and have fun like a pet cat.

"Play nice, Kitty!" Gomez called out to the lion so that they could explore some more. "Well, no one is running at us with torches and pitchforks, so that's a plus. You know, darling, I don't think we'll need to put the family in the mausoleum," he then said to his wife. "They can stay here!"

"The family would never be comfortable," Morticia shook her head. "It will be years before rust and decay set in."

"I don't think your family would like this very much, Gomez." Cherry spoke up.

"Oh, come now; sure, it's nothing like what they're used to, but with time they'll adapt." Gomez replied as Pugsley was drinking out of a dog's water dish.

Lionel snickered a little.

"Pugsley, don't drink it all," Morticia told her first son, before gesturing to a nearby man. "This gentleman wants some, too."

The man stared, then turned and ran for his life.

"Sir, it's all right!" Gomez shouted. "He's had all his shots!"

"What a nervous man..." Morticia noted.

"With YOU being around?" asked Norman Normanmeyer, who was nearby with his wife and son. "He's got every _reason_ to be!"

"Norm, ol' buddy!" Fester beamed. "How ya been?"

"It's _Norman_ , you bug-eyed pinhead," Norman scoffed. "And how I've been is none of your business!"

"Oh, you're chummy." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You have another daughter?" Norman asked as he took a look at Cherry.

"This is Cherry," Gomez said, putting his arm around the perky goth. "A very good friend of ours with one of her friends from back home: Lionel Schwartz."

"You look like a real Tim Burton conformist character." Cherry smirked snidely at Norman with how stereotypically normal he seemed.

"Charming..." Norman remarked flatly, before turning to his son. "You see, Junior? This is why I don't want you anywhere near those Addamses. Just look what they did to those two!" he pointed at Lionel and Cherry.

NJ sighed. "...Okay, Dad..." he replied, reluctantly.

Cherry blinked with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, Tish, let's explore the neighborhood," Gomez suggested as he took his wife's hands. "I'm gonna pop in here for two minutes and I'll meet you in the town square. Agreed?" he then asked before he kissed the back of her hands.

"Very well, darling." Morticia nodded.

"Okay, I gotta see this," Cherry smirked. "You wanna come too, Lionel?"

"Sure," Lionel replied. "It should at least be amusing."

Cherry and Lionel then followed Gomez into the coffee house.

* * *

"Good day, all," Gomez greeted as the people gasped at him like he was a living corpse. "Don't let me interrupt your cup of Joe or whoever you have in there."

Cherry chuckled a bit as Thing shook a guy's hand as Gomez walked off, making said guy flip out as he touched a severed hand.

"So, what's dark and bitter here other than yours truly?" Gomez asked the barista behind the counter.

The barista backed up nervously. "We have the Madagascar Emerald Peaberry, in a summer patchouli roast," she then told him, trying not to freak out. "It has notes of oak, cherry, and yoga."

"Hmm... You know, I'm looking for something a bit stronger..." Gomez pondered before seeing something. "Ah! Let me try that."

The barista looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey, I was right." Lionel grinned. "That _was_ interesting."

* * *

Shortly after, Gomez walked out of the coffee house, eating a cup full of coffee grounds with a spoon, like it was yogurt, as Lionel and Cherry followed behind.

"Mmm! Morticia, you have to try these coffee grounds," Gomez advised. "They have a wonderful grit!"

"Just a moment..." Morticia told him. "...What am I hearing?"

"Sounds like music..." Lionel replied.

"I know you guys know what music is," Cherry said. "I've been trying to get them to introduce The Mamushka to a school dance."

The group soon wandered over to a gazebo were a group of four children began to sing for the adults like they were in some sort of Sunday School choir. Cherry grew to instantly dislike the song once she heard what they were singing about, though Wednesday seemed to be very perplexed by the song.

"This is where we all belong, yeah, Everybody come together, Sing our song, sing our song, Life is really perfect, We are one big family, yeah~," The kids sang happily together while clapping along every once in a while. "Everything is so much better, When I'm like you and you're like me, What's so great about being yourself, When you can be like everyone else?~"

"Wow, that is absolutely horrible!" Fester remarked.

"You said it." Cherry agreed.

"It's easy to be happy when you have no choice~," The kids continued. "Yes, it's easy to be happy when you have no choice~"

Lionel let out a screech of pain as he began violently convulsing on the ground while foaming at the mouth.

"I'm not sure if he's gonna be okay." Cherry said to the others as her right eye began to twitch rapidly.

"Hold on, unless I miss my guess here, I believe that is supposed to be music," Gomez soon noted. "They're greeting us with one of their traditional songs."

"Well, then, we ought to do the same." Fester suggested.

"Wonderful idea, Fester." Gomez smiled at his brother.

"Ooh! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Cherry urged eagerly.

As the children continued their little display, Fester stepped up to the gazebo, and blew into a pitch pipe, getting everyone's attention.

Norman groaned. "This can't be good..."

Music began to play as Fester started his little ditty. "I'd tip my hat to you, I'd do just that~" he sang as he sunk his head into his coat. "Take it right off for you, but I haven't got a hat!"

One of the kids, a blonde-haired girl with a face caked in makeup, looked at Fester with a grimace. Lionel, on the other hand, was feeling like his old self, as he got to his feet and joined in.

"We're just two college boys, even at that~" They sang. 

"We'd tip our hats to you, but I haven't got a hat!~" Fester concluded as he opened his jacket, releasing a swarm of bats that caused the crowd to panic and run, but NJ really seemed to enjoy it, clapping at the finish.

"How rude." Morticia pouted at the fleeing crowd.

"That was awesome," Cherry smirked as she had recorded this on her phone. "This is probably Top Best next to that one Bingo game I was apart of."

"That was so GREAT!" NJ exclaimed. "I haven't seen anything that cool here since... Well, ever."

"You got great taste, kid," Cherry said to him. "I think Wednesday and Pugsley mentioned you in a recent letter. Norman Junior, right?"

"Yes," NJ nodded. "But NJ for short."

"Ah, right," Cherry replied. "You remind me of that boy that Wednesday once liked at summer camp... I think his name was Joel Glicker."

"Joel still visits," Pugsley replied. "Because he likes Wednesday."

Wednesday elbowed Pugsley into the path of a moving car, and he bounced off the windshield, onto the roof, and landed in the middle of the road, unscarred. "Joel is a... Good friend." she then replied, clearing her throat lightly.

"Honestly, Wednesday and Pugsley are okay," NJ explained. "At least their family seems normal, compared to mine. We get it, Dad, you run an underwear company! No, I don't wanna take over once I'm old enough!"

"I can't say I blame you," Cherry replied. "If my father ran an underwear company, I'd probably wanna run away from home once I learned how to walk."

"Gomez, we should return home." Morticia suggested.

"Morticia, this is not the old country," Gomez coaxed. "True, these people are a little different, but deep down, we're all the same."

"Gomez, you holding back some conformity issues I don't know about?" Cherry asked as she ignored a man who was running for his life as the family pet lion was chasing after him in the background.

"Ah, Cherry, I guess I hadn't told you about how Morticia and I became one." Gomez smiled.

"...I think I have an idea in my head actually." Cherry replied with a thought bubble about Gomez and Morticia being chased by an angry mob since they were different.

"If you wanna explain, I reckon we've got time," Lionel shrugged. "Besides... I don't exactly know for myself."

"Well... We were madly in love with each other... So much passion..." Gomez replied.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Cherry playfully smirked with an eye roll.

"We had to run away together..." Gomez said as he looked a bit nostalgic. "No one else really understood us... Except for fellow Addamses and Frumps."

"Morticia's side of the family." Cherry explained to Lionel about who the Frumps were.

"Got it." Lionel nodded.

"We could not stay... We were run out of town... So we got far away as possible..." Gomez continued. "We decided to go to someplace that was shrouded from the world. Somewhere horrible and corrupt and someplace where no one else would be caught dead in!"

"So you went to New Jersey." Cherry replied.

"It is as if you were there!" Gomez exclaimed from that as she seemed to understand. "So, we went there... And that is pretty much it... We were married... Then we had our children... And, well, you can probably imagine the rest."

"So that's how it went down," Lionel replied. "Well, pretty neat story, that's for sure."

"It was an ending... But also a beginning!" Gomez beamed.

"I can tell." Cherry replied.

"That is why I am excited!" Gomez then said. "We have to give them a chance. Get to know them. We have to win them over."

"Yeah, I'm sure that works for the Normalmeyers or whatever their names are." Cherry replied.

" _Norman_ -meyers," NJ corrected as a golf cart pulled up nearby. "But I'd rather be an Addams any day of the week."

"I hear ya, kid," Lionel agreed before seeing Margaux Needler step off of the cart. "Whuh-oh... Here comes trouble."

"Ugh... It's that lady..." Cherry groaned.

"You know her too?" NJ asked her.

"My mother watches her on TV sometimes, especially on the weekends." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." NJ said with empathy.

"It's cool." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, good morning, neighbor!" The blonde woman smiled cheerfully as she came to shake Gomez's hand. "Margaux Needler."

"Gomez Addams," Gomez smiled back. "At your service. My wife, Morticia." he then began introductions.

"Charmed." Morticia greeted coldly.

"Our children: Wednesday, Pugsley." Gomez then said.

Pugsley picked at his ear before Wednesday smacked at him.

"Our very good friend, Cherry Butler and her friend, Lionel Schwartz." Gomez then said.

"Hey." Cherry waved plainly.

"And my brother, Fester." Gomez then concluded.

"Hiya, neighbor!" Fester grinned, shaking her hand. "You know, we can see right into your windows?"

"Nice to, uh, meet you..." Margaux replied, taking her arm back. "As your neighbor, I'd like to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. How'd you like a free home makeover from a world-renowned interior designer? It will be a challenge, but I can beautify that old house of yours so fast, it'll make your head spin!"

"I don't wanna brag, but mine already does that," Fester replied. "Look!" And he quickly turned his head an entire 360 degrees.

NJ gave an impressed whistle.

"No way!" Lionel exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one who could do that! Sweet!" and he spun his head around a few times.

"I should like to see what this plastic woman has to offer..." Wednesday responded.

"Wednesday... No... You don't..." Cherry spoke up.

"Yes, well... When is a good time to stop by?" Margaux soon asked, looking a bit uncomfortable with Fester's head spinning, as well as Lionel's.

"Actually, Ms. Needler--" Morticia spoke up.

"Ahem... Darling..." Gomez cleared his throat before he smiled at the blonde woman. "Stop by anytime you'd like."

"Oh, wonderful!" Margaux approved. "Then it's settled. I'll see you at your house, first thing tomorrow. You're welcome in advance! Ta!" she then waved as she rode off in a golf cart she got into with a man who may had been her personal assistant.

"Are you sure that you want that woman at your house?" Cherry asked Wednesday.

"That woman seems deranged," Wednesday observed. "Her face reminds me of a death mask."

"'Deranged'? 'Death mask'?" Fester replied. "You tell me she's got halitosis and if it weren't for Dementia, I'd hear weddin' bells!"

"My parents are probably wondering where I am," NJ told the others. "I should go. It was cool meeting you, Lionel and Cherry. See you around!" And he left.

"Nice kid," Lionel remarked. "Lousy parents, though."

"I agree on both accounts," Cherry nodded from that. "At least he's not an Amanda Buckman. That was a girl that Wednesday and Pugsley went to camp with who pretty much became Wednesday's rival."

"If I see her again, I won't rest until she's destroyed." Wednesday stated grimly.

"And I won't hold you back." Cherry promised, almost in a big sister way.

* * *

The next day, Lurch was playing the piano once more as Gomez was showing Pugsley a very special blade.

"Pugsley, this is the Addams family saber," he explained as he held it out of its casing. "300 years of Addams have danced the Mazurka with this blade."

Pugsley tried to reach for it, but Gomez pulled it back. "Uh-uh; only when you've shown me you're ready."

"Your father was the greatest swordsman in Addams history," explained Fester. "His Mazurka was the stuff of legends. So no pressure!" he opened a large book, the pages of which showed a series of complicated steps to performing the Mazurka. "It's all right here, in the Mazurka handbook. Every Addams performs this rite of passage to show that you're prepared to defend your family. It sounds easy, but believe me, it's inSANE!"

"That seems a bit advanced," Cherry spoke up from afar. "Maybe something a little light to help him get used to it?"

"Hmm... She is right..." Gomez agreed. "Fester, hand him the goo-goo-ga-ga baby training sword."

Fester then went to get the small sword which seemed to be made out of rubber, though Pubert was chewing on it and the two fought over it in a tug-of-war fashion before Fester was soon victorious, then gave the sword to his older nephew.

"Pop?" Pugsley spoke up as he took the sword then. "Has anyone ever failed the Mazurka?"

"Once," Gomez replied. "Your third cousin, Xander."

"Never heard of him." Pugsley shrugged.

"Exactly," Gomez smirked which made Pugsley nervous then. "Music!" he then called out before they heard the sound of a gong. "There's someone at the door." he then informed.

Lurch soon answered the door, startling the camera crew, who was at the door. "Yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu... Raaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnng...?" he intoned.

"Yeah, no," said the microphone guy, backing out. "Life's too short, see ya!" But before he could get any further, he was blocked by Kitty, whose mere presence alone made the camera crew and Margaux back into the main room of the house.

"Good morning, Kitty," Gomez waved to his lion. "Greetings, Ms. Needler!"

A young, red-haired girl around Wednesday's age was texting as she walked to the door, but immediately turned around to leave once the door slammed in her face.

"Good morning!" Margaux greeted as she came inside with her crew and her assistant had a gift basket. "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"The worst," Gomez smiled. "Do come in."

"Glenn?" Margaux signaled.

A man yelped at the sight of the bearskin rug which came alive as the man with a boom mike tried to get it out of a carnivorous plant's mouth.

"Ahem... Welcome to the neighborhood." Margaux then told the couple as she held out the gift basket to them.

"Thank you." Morticia approved as she took the gift basket before setting it down on Thing who soon walked off with the basket.

"Oh, my! Hmm... Are you ready for your Margaux Make-Over?" Margaux soon asked as she came towards the two.

"Quite," Morticia nodded as she gestured to the walls. "The boys have been climbing the walls in anticipation."

Pubert and Pugsley soon crawled around on the walls, looking like mutated insects which made Cherry laugh a bit more than she should had.

"That's our other boy," Gomez then pointed out the younger boy. "The newest addition to the Addams Family: Little Pubert. We were going to give that name to Pugsley, but it didn't seem to fit him at birth."

"Well, well, well!" Margaux declared as she walked into another room. "Let's take a look around, shall we? And before you say anything, you're welcome."

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"Now, if we're trying for a more contemporary look, well, these sconces have to go." Margaux said as he pulled on the candles on the wall.

The boom mike guy yelped as the wall behind him flipped him to the other side.

"The sconces were a gift from dead relatives," Morticia told the blonde woman. "If we get rid of them, they'll be terribly hurt the next time they visit."

"I think I'm gonna sit this out." Cherry said as she walked off to go find Lionel.

"If you say so." Gomez replied as he and Morticia continued with Margaux.

Cherry soon walked off from there.

"Now, let's see the wine cellar." Morticia then said.

Cherry zipped back with a smirk. "You guys never told me you had a wine cellar." she then said.

Morticia approached one of the barrels. "We have a lovely collection of whines." she explained, removing the cork.

* * *

Inside were several voices: "Are we there yet?/I want ice cream!/What do you mean you're out of avocado toast?/This barrel makes me look fat!"

"Oh... _Whine_ cellar..." Cherry realized.

"And here's our bottomless pit." Morticia then displayed a gaping big hole in front of them.

"Uh... How do we get across?" The camerawoman asked.

"One moment," Morticia replied. "Cherry, I know you feel skittish around my little helpers, so if you don't mind..."

"Not at all." Cherry said, turning away a bit.

Morticia soon moved her dress a bit which made numerous spiders scatter out across the floor before they came across the bottomless pit to make a web bridge for them to cross through to the other side. "We call this surfing the web." she then said, as she took Gomez's hand to cross and Gomez took Cherry's free hand as she covered her eyes with her other.

Margaux and her camera crew moved quickly as they could to get across the bridge, whimpering and panicking all the way, before the spiders disassembled their spider-bridge.

"Are there any on me?" Cherry asked.

"No, Cherry, you're fine." Morticia reassured.'

Cherry then relaxed a bit, though she looked better for wear compared to Margaux and her camera crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the redheaded girl was shown to be sitting alone on what appeared to be a broomstick swing as she swiped through the pictures on her phone, looking a little glum before she yelped as the tree branch swiped her phone and soon held it out for Wednesday to take a look at.

"How do all those people fit in that little contraption?" The black-haired girl pondered as she glanced at the phone. "My vanity mirror only imprisons 14 souls at a time."

"Uh, you don't have a cell phone?" The girl asked, steadying herself as she climbed into the tree. "That's weird."

"I may not have a cell phone..." Wednesday countered, returning the girl's phone. "Well, you don't have a crossbow, and I thought everybody had one of those," she aimed and fired into the upper window, where it pierced Uncle Fester's shoulder, but he went on with his business. "My name is Wednesday." she turned and introduced herself.

"Okay. Uh, I'm Parker," replied the girl. "How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life," replied Wednesday. "...Which seems endless."

"I've never seen you at school." Parker said as she tried to keep up with the tree.

"I'm cage-schooled." Wednesday clarified.

"Excuse me?" Parker asked out of puzzlement.

"It's terribly dull, but my mother insists," Wednesday replied as she shot another arrow at her uncle. "I'm actually cutting cage right now."

Pugsley was shown to be carried off in a cage, snarling like a wild animal as Lurch carried him off.

"Uh, okay...?" Parker replied, not sure how to take that.

"So, what happens at your school?" Wednesday asked as she got ready to shoot another arrow.

"Uh, not much, just friends turning on each other," Parker shrugged. "Girls making other girls feel bad about themselves. Typical junior high stuff."

"Intriguing," Wednesday replied, taking one more shot. "Can anyone go to your school?"

"I guess so," Parker shrugged. "But who'd want to?"

"Wednesday!" Fester called out for his niece, looking grumpy at first from the window. "Great shot!" he then smiled with great approval.

Parker then snapped a picture of the sight with her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Margaux walked by a small display of two stone monkeys bowing and chanting to a pot; she looked down, and saw Thing was powering it by running on a hamster wheel. Finally, a weird alien-looking creature popped out of the jar, along with the sounds of screeching monkeys, making Margaux run for her life.

Lionel popped into the room. "Somebody hear a screaming monkey?" he asked.

"Gah!" Margaux yelped at him then as she ran into another room.

Morticia and Gomez waited for her in the other room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Addams, there's really not much to do to make this place perfect," Margaux spoke to the couple before she took out a spray can and shook it up to mark certain places with green spraypaint. "All we have to do is pull down the sidewalls, and then also break down the other two walls."

Lurch moaned in offense as he was painted next.

"Open up the ceiling by breaking it irreversibly," Margaux continued as Glenn carried her on his shoulders, nervously. "Just get this nasty little floor out of the way, and there you go. With just those little touches--"

"Stop! Right there!" Morticia glared. "Don't touch another thing!"

"It's PERFECT!" Gomez declared. "Miss Needler, you have a gift."

"The good news is I can have a makeover crew up here and swinging hammers first thing in the morning," Margaux explained. "What do you say?"

"We thought you were finished," said Gomez. "Our whole family is coming in two weeks."

"An Addams family reunion...." Lionel muttered. "Wonder what that's like?"

"You are going to love it, as Cherry's friend who is our most dear family friend, it shall be a treat for you." Gomez gushed out of excitement.

Margaux's crew panicked however at the idea of an Addams family reunion before of an important deadline.

"Our finale!" Glenn shrieked in a high-pitched voice before clearing his throat to speak normally to his boss. "Our finale is in two weeks."

"Thank you, Glenn." Margaux said to him dryly.

"It's a gracious offer, Ms. Needler, but you really have done enough." Morticia told the blonde woman.

"It's our son's Mazurka," Gomez added. "You understand. Thank you."

Lurch took the camera crew to the exit, and threw them both out, before lumbering away.

"Uh, we're missing Mitch," said Glenn. "Where's Mitch?"

" _ **Get... OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT!!!**_ " roared the Spirit of the House.

"Mitch who?" replied Denise.

And the both of them ran off, screaming.

"And don't come back now, y'hear?" added Lionel.

"Gomez, I'll be blunt," Margaux said to the man of the house as they began to leave the mansion. "I have 50 houses to sell down there, and their view of your property is, well, off-brand."

"50 houses?" Gomez replied as he moved a bucket with a pitchfork inside of it.

"Yes." Margaux nodded.

"You know, ever since my family was chased out from the old country, my one dream has been to find a place we could call home," Gomez replied. "Once they see Assimilation, I think they'll want to stay for good."

"WHAT?!" Margaux yelped before she went out the gate.

"Thank you so much for coming by, Membrane." Gomez smiled.

"It's _Margaux_!" The blonde woman corrected.

"Well then, run, Margaux!" Gomez replied as he stuck out the pitchfork that had a bloody piece of meat stuck to it which soon made her and her crew run out the gate before he tossed out the meat. "Run, run, run!"

The gate then chomped on the piece of meat before it let out a belch in satisfaction from its appetite.

"That Wednesday girl is a freak," stated Parker.

"We're about to be invaded by a whole army of freaks!" exclaimed Glenn.

"My sentiments exactly!" piped up Norman, having just shown up.

"It's tragic when people can't accept the help they so badly need," Margaux said with a sinister undertone. "And when that happens, well, another kind of intervention is called for."

"Oh?" Norman asked out of vast intrigue. "Maybe I could provide some assistance for you, ma'am."

"Really now?" Margaux smiled. "Well, then... Any help you can spare would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh, for sure," Norman smiled back. "I think you and I are about to become great friends."

Margaux grinned from that as a new partnership was made.

Back in the Addams family house...

"Well, it looks like the family's coming," Cherry said to Lionel. "Looks like you get to meet Itt."

"Itt?" asked Lionel, curiously? "What's an Itt?"

"No, What's his son." Cherry replied as this seemed to go like an Abbott & Costello routine.

Lionel clutched his head as thick black smoke began to churn from his ears.

"Okay, let me start over," Cherry said. "Itt is the Addams Family... Cousin... I'm not sure who he's related to, but everybody calls him 'Cousin'. He's... Well... He's an interesting fellow."

"....You could've just said that earlier," Lionel replied. "You _know_ I can't stand when you get all 'Abbott and Costello' like that, it hurts my brain!"

"Sorry." Cherry looked sheepish with a sweat-drop.

Lionel sighed. "Whatever, it's not important. Just try to remember that next time..." he replied as he put a fire extinguisher in his skull.

"Hey, it's better than those riddles that Drell sometimes tells us." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's true." Lionel nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I agree, Gomez. The whole family moving here would be a dream come true," Morticia told her husband as they sat in the parlor together as she began to knit with Thing's help as her other hand was busy with Kitty. "But I don't trust that Margaux woman."

"She's an eccentric, darling, give her a chance," Gomez replied before checking out a jar from a gift basket that was given to them. "'Rasp-berry preserves'," he then took a sniff of it. "Mm... Must be some kind of scented embalming fluid." he then gasped out of fright as he spotted his daughter which nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Wednesday, practice your lurking on someone other than your father," Morticia advised. "He's too easy."

Wednesday then lurked right behind her mother as she stood on top of the chair right behind her, but Morticia didn't even flinch.

"Much better." Morticia smirked in approval.

"Maybe I should send her to Batman whenever Lady Gothika feels like taking a mental health day." Cherry smirked to herself.

"That would be interesting..." Lionel chuckled at that.

"Mother, Father, I'd like to speak with you." Wednesday told her parents.

"What's on your mind, my little nightcrawler?" asked Gomez.

"I spoke with Parker this afternoon," Wednesday replied. "She's the daughter of that talking mannequin who came by."

Lionel cracked up laughing at that.

"She told me about a communal school all the neighborhood children attend," Wednesday continued. "It's called 'junior high'."

"'Junior High'... Yes, yes, I have read about those in my abnormal psychology journals." Gomez nodded from that.

"Anyone of age can enroll," Wednesday then said as she walked out onto her father's shoulder as he beckoned to her. "I think it would be good for me."

"Well, I think it's a capital idea." Gomez approved.

"What of your studies here?" Morticia asked her daughter. "Your taxidermy is coming along so well."

"Mother, would you really deprive me of the opportunity to torment children my own age?" Wednesday replied.

"Yeah... I remember that..." Cherry smirked.

"Ah, she makes a point," Gomez agreed with Wednesday. "What's more, with Wednesday in school, we'd get to know the people here even better."

"Well, Mother?" Wednesday soon asked.

Morticia looked in defeat for a few moments before sighing as she felt like she had no choice, but to accept if it would make her daughter "happy".

"Well, Wednesday, I wish you a lot of luck," Cherry replied. "I just hope you have better luck with junior high than I did... Especially with going to school with girls like Gem Stone and forced into various adventures with my good friend Sabrina Spellman, not to mention that Spooky Jar."

"Long story... 65 episodes' worth, at least..." Lionel replied with a shrug.

* * *

And so, the next day, Wednesday Addams was now a student at Happydale Heights Middle School. Naturally, Gomez and Morticia dropped her off in their hearse, and Lionel and Cherry decided to go with her in disguise as junior high kids.

"Have a good day at school, dear," Gomez told his daughter cheerfully. "Do your worst!"

Wednesday acknowledged her father before she and her two compatriots entered the building.

"Ah. Now I understand..." said Wednesday. "This is a children's prison."

"That's actually a very accurate assessment," Lionel replied. "Cherry would definitely agree on that statement."

"Tell me about it." Cherry murmured thickly whenever it came to the school period in the middle of elementary and high school.

"Now what do I call you two when we're in here again?" Wednesday asked the two who followed her, disguised as fellow middle school students.

"From now on, you may call me Melissa Webb." Cherry requested.

"Melissa?" Wednesday asked.

"I'm partial to that name," Cherry replied. "And Lionel will be... Uh... Um... Gosh, I guess I forget his new name too."

"Think I'll be... Um... Jason St. John." Lionel replied.

"Interesting names, though I'm partial to the name Christina myself." Wednesday shrugged.

"Fair enough." Cherry replied.

Parker and a pair of black-haired girls who seemed to be twins soon spotted Wednesday, along with "Jason and Melissa".

"Who's that?" The twins wondered.

"Great..." Parker sighed as a boy read a book before he spotted Wednesday and ran inside of his locker out of fear. "This is Wednesday."

"Hello." Wednesday greeted calmly.

"Hey." waved Lionel.

"Well, it could be worse," NJ shrugged to Parker. "At least it's not... Ugh... Bethany..."

"Tell me about it." Parker mumbled.

"Must be The Libby." Cherry muttered.

"Uh... Pardon?" NJ asked.

"The lead mean girl of school," Cherry replied. "I call that The Libby like mine from this day in age who had a very influential older cousin."

"Oh... Okay..." NJ shrugged from that.

"Hey, Parker~" A blonde girl smirked as she appeared, snatching the redheaded girl's backpack from her. "I got something for ya~" she then chuckled coldly as she took out a moldy sandwich and shoved it into Parker's backpack as she laughed with her cronies.

"A moldy sandwich?" Parker sighed from that. "You're slipping, Bethany."

"You know what? You're right," Bethany sneered as she took some kid's drink. "Let's kick it up a notch," She emptied the entire drink into Parker's backpack and shook it up before throwing it to the girl. "You've got no sense of humor," she then said smugly as she and her cronies laughed.

Cherry narrowed her eyes firmly at Bethany, but tried to keep quiet.

"Did you see her face?" One of the other girls spoke up to Bethany.

"I know." Bethany replied.

"Bethany, is it?" Wednesday soon spoke up, making the blonde girl stop and glance over at the goth girl. "Don't cut your eyes on my crew unless you're ready to dance."

"What did you say, little ghoul?" Bethany scoffed as she came back to Wednesday, looking unafraid... At first.

"I don't think you understand," Wednesday replied. "I'm not locked up in here with you, Bethany. You're locked up in here with me."

The two girls stared at each other for a good while, though of course, Wednesday was the victor.

"Whatever." Bethany scoffed as she then took that time to walk away.

"She must be a distant cousin of Amanda." Cherry said to Wednesday.

"From what you've told me, I wouldn't doubt that theory." Lionel agreed.

"What did you do?" One twin girl asked Wednesday.

"You shouldn't have said that." The other twin girl added.

"There's nothing you can do," Parker advised. "Bethany's way too popular."

"Popularity is fleeting," Wednesday replied as she took the moldy, soggy sandwich out of Parker's backpack. "I prefer to set my sights on something a little more challenging."

"Like what?" The three girls asked.

"The establishment." Wednesday replied before she soon bit into the sandwich.

The other girls gasped from that.

"Just don't get a tummy ache first." Cherry advised.

"She'll be fine," NJ replied. "She's eaten worse."

"Oh, I know," Cherry said. "Anyway... Let the school day begin."

And so, it did, with Melissa and Jason in the school as new transfer students as it was about to become a school day to remember with a student like Wednesday Addams enrolled into the establishment. One thing was for certain: things would definitely be very interesting.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back in the neighborhood..._ **

"Well, I better head off to work." Norman told his wife as he was getting ready to go to the car.

"Have a good day." Normina told her husband.

"Oh, I intend to, dearest," Norman replied as he started the car and drove off. "...Especially thanks to Miss Needler." he chuckled deviously.

Normina soon went back inside of the house.

"This is going to be great for everybody," Norman said to himself. "Junior will thank me for this later." As he drove through the town to get to his office, he caught glimpses of people checking their phones and reacting in shock. 

Everything was going according to Margaux's plan.

* * *

Back at the school, even the teachers seemed to get various messages spreading about the Addams family.

"Open your books. Page 43," The biology teacher droned to her current students as she looked too busy with her phone to engage with her students. "Follow the instructions."

The students were soon shown with frogs which meant that it was time for the typical frog dissection day of school.

"Yuck." Parker groaned about her and Wednesday's frog.

"Oh," Wednesday said as she stood up from her stool to get to work. "I've done this thousands of times."

"This should be interesting." Melissa said to Jason.

"Indeed." Jason agreed, as the sounds of power tools blaring and buzzing could soon be heard.

In a matter of seconds, Wednesday had constructed an apparatus for hoisting the tray up, as well as charging it (and anything on top) with several hundred volts of electrical energy.

"Flip the switch." Wednesday said.

"But of course, Mashter!" Jason replied, imitating Lon Chaney Jr, as he hobbled over and pulled the switch down.

The electrical energy was so intense, it caused the lights to short out as Parker pulled the chains to hoist the frog into the air.

"Give my creature... LIFE!" Wednesday exclaimed dramatically, even getting the teacher's attention.

Finally, the lightning began to strike the body of the frog.

"Live! Live, I tell you... LIVE!" Wednesday exclaimed as the lightning began to detract from the frog's body, zapping the other frogs as well.

"It's alive!" Parker gasped.

"Well, of course it is." Melissa smirked.

The other students began to panic and freak out as Parker took out her phone to film this moment. Wednesday soon pointed right at Bethany and let out a shrill croaking sound at the frogs. The frogs soon obeyed that and soon latched onto, hopped, and attacked Bethany.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Bethany panicked as she rushed out of the classroom as the frogs all attacked her before the other students rushed out with her, including the teacher. "Get them off me! Zombie frogs!"

Everybody soon came out of the school with mass hysteria.

"Bethany's changed her look," Wednesday smirked as she exited with her possible new friends. "It suits her."

"Awesome," Parker approved. "Totally awesome."

"It is an honor--" One of the twins spoke up.

"And a privilege--" The other twin added.

"To watch you work." The twins then said in unison.

"Hey. Do you wanna go to the mall?" Parker invited.

"Why not?" Wednesday replied. "I haven't seen a good mauling in ages."

"Oh, Wednesday." Cherry sighed playfully.

"Ah, it's not her fault," shrugged Lionel. "She might enjoy it."

"Maybe they'll run into those six teenagers who always hang out at the Mall 'cuz they work there and have crazy adventures together." Cherry shrugged back.

"Hmm... Probably." Lionel shrugged.

"Meh, I tried," Cherry shrugged from that as they walked along. "I guess school's cancelled for the day."

"Whoo-hoo!" Lionel cheered. "SCHOOOOOOL'S... OUT! FOR! THE DAY!~"

"Let's go do something fun ourselves," Cherry smirked. "Hmm... What's fun to do in New Jersey?"

Lionel pondered for a while. "Uh... Um... I dunno, this is the first time I've been." he replied.

"You wanna hit a cafe and get something to eat?" Cherry suggested. "I'm sure we'll probably run into one."

"Okay, sounds good," Lionel replied.

* * *

So, the two wandered around for a bit until they found a small diner stop at and decided to take a quick lunch break since Wednesday would be at the mall with her new friends. Eventually, they met up with Wednesday and headed home.

"Did you have fun?" Cherry asked.

"It was fun for what it was, even though Parker, Kayla, and Layla seemed to miss the point of what a 'maul' means." Wednesday said, meaning a different word than the large store with a bunch of other little stores inside of it.

"It's a different kind of mall," Lionel shrugged. "But you wanna see an actual maul? Try going there the day after Thanksgiving! Brutality!"

"I have heard about Thanksgiving," Wednesday replied. "Mostly from Cherry."

"I'm pretty sure you'd like to visit a shopping center the day after Thanksgiving." Cherry smirked.

"Hm... Just remind me of what day that would be then." Wednesday smirked back.

"Can do." Lionel replied, shivering visibly.

"We should get you back to the house," Cherry said. "I think you guys have a family game night tonight."

"We shall see." Wednesday replied.

They soon went to walk off back at the Addams family home since the school day was more or less through. As they reached the house, they saw an explosion from one of the windows.

"...Must be Game Night." Wednesday stated before they went inside.

"I thought maybe it was," Cherry replied. "Your father looked chipper about something."

Fester was shown to be in the bathtub as everybody else sat in the living room by the fireplace.

"Cherry, look who's here." Gomez beamed as he showed an elderly woman with them who looked like an old witch.

"Grandmama?" Cherry asked.

"Hello, dear!" Grandmama smiled. "It's so good to see you again in my son's home."

"Son?" Cherry blinked.

"Yes, Grandmama is _my_ mother." Gomez replied.

" _Your_ mother?!" Cherry asked before looking at Morticia. "I thought she was _your_ mother!"

Lionel chuckled. "It's a cluster-pluck, man."

"They caught me smuggling crocodiles out of the zoo," explained Grandmama. "But I escaped and talked my way onto a Somali pirate ship. We got into a heated Poker game, and I cleaned them out."

"Money?" Cherry guessed.

"Oh, of course!" Grandmama chuckled before she opened her tiny bag and emptied it out to show several 100 dollar bills rolled up together as she plopped them out onto the coffee table in front of her.

"Cheating or robbery?" Gomez asked his mother.

"BOTH!" Grandmama beamed. "Always remember, Pugsley, it ain't cheating if no one catches you," she then checked the inside of her bag as she began to empty it a bit more. "I haven't bathed in two weeks. Ugh... Or is it months?" she then asked. "Ha! That reminds me. Guess what I've got, Pugsley?" she then smiled at her grandson before she put her bare feet on the table to show candy stuck to it. "Candy!"

"Oh, yes!" Pugsley beamed as he took some to eat.

"I'll... Pass," Cherry grinned sheepishly. "I shouldn't have too many sweets before dinner."

"Likewise." Lionel replied.

"But the Mazurka isn't for a week," Morticia soon said to her mother-in-law. "Why are you here so early?"

"Gomez said you needed a little help with the party," Grandmama replied before she grabbed Pugsley into a headlock and seemed to give him a wet willie. "And I said, I got my son ready for his Mazurka, so of course, I'm going to do the same for my grandson. I love him!"

"It's true!" Gomez smiled. "I sent for her!"

"I can't believe you bothered your mother with that, darling." Morticia said to him.

"Neither can I?" Gomez shrugged.

"It's nice that Pugsley has a grandmother to help him out..." Cherry said softly. "...I rarely see Grandma anymore, even after saving her from The Dark Lord in the Other Realm with Atticus's aunt."

Lionel leaned over and hugged her.

"He said you were in over your head." said Grandmama.

"Thank you, Mother!" Gomez replied, sounding nervous.

"Said you were more tense than he's ever seen you." continued Grandmama.

"I didn't say that exactly." replied Gomez.

"Yes, you did," Grandmama said. "You said that exactly. Said he was worried you'd have a massive facial expression and..."

Cherry chuckled from that.

"You know, I'm starving!" Gomez said nervously. "Let's eat!"

"Not until Wednesday gets home." Morticia replied firmly.

"Where is that granddaughter of mine?" Grandmama smiled hopefully before she took out a bear trap. "I got something for her!"

"...Weird," Cherry said as she looked over. "...She was right behind us..."

Just then, the door slammed behind them, and Wednesday came inside.

"Ah, there's my little storm cloud!" Gomez smiled as his daughter made her way up the stairs.

"Wednesday, where have you been?" asked Morticia.

"...Elsewhere." Wednesday replied.

"...Was that always there?" Cherry asked as she saw something in Wednesday's hair that deeply contrasted with her ebony hair.

There appeared to be a glittery pink unicorn barette in Wednesday's locks that seemed to horrify her mother.

Morticia's face flushed into a crimson color before a bat flew by to drain her of blood from that before flying back as the woman soon came to approach her daughter with horror. "What are you wearing?" she then asked.

"Parker calls it a pop of color." Wednesday informed.

"While I certainly appreciate a horse with a spear through its head, the color is--" Morticia replied, trying to keep herself calm.

"She claims it brings out my smile." Wednesday stated.

"Wednesday, you don't have a smile." Morticia clarified.

"Unless someone is very close to meeting an early grave." Cherry mumbled.

Lionel gave another shiver yet again.

"Turns out I have a lot of things you don't know about." Wednesday replied as she ascended the staircase.

Morticia looked on, a worried expression on her face.

"I see I got here just in time." Grandmama exclaimed. "You were right to call, Gomez. I'll talk to her. Hand me that bear trap."

"Thank you, Grandma," replied Morticia. "...But I will handle this."

"Ah, suit yourself." Grandmama shrugged, before shooting a brief glance at Lurch. "When you're done with Fabio, send him up to my room." she chuckled as she went upstairs.

Lurch rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy..." he intoned.

"We should probably let the mother and daughter talk," Cherry suggested. "Girls go through a lot of crazy phases like this at this age."

"I wouldn't know, but okay," Lionel shrugged. "So, whaddya wanna do tonight?"

"I dunno... Whatdya wanna do tonight?" Cherry shrugged back.

"Well, I don't--Oh, now you cut that out!" Lionel retorted.

Cherry snickered a bit to herself. "I dunno, Lionel," she then shrugged. "I guess we could check on the others or something."

"Beats standing around here," Lionel shrugged, turning into bat form.

Cherry soon turned with him and the two flew off a bit, away from the Addams family home. The Normanmeyer family was quiet at home. Cherry then smirked as she found one of Gomez's golf balls and tossed it through the window of the house just to mess with the family.

"Augh!" Norman cried out. "Damn you, Addams!"

"Okay, that's pretty funny." Lionel chuckled.

"I couldn't resist." Cherry snickered before they continued to fly off together.

* * *

The next day, things were a bit more interesting.

"Mo seems close to that Hope Island place, huh?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Cherry replied. "It wouldn't surprise me if she started to live there with Atticus."

"I could see them both moving there someday," Lionel replied. "Hopefully they remember to keep in touch, y'know?"

"Heh... Yeah..." Cherry said, giving a small snort from the pun, but also hoped for that herself. "That would be nice of them."

"Yeah... Maybe we oughta check on Wednesday." Lionel suggested.

"Let's go then," Cherry replied. "Hopefully she and Morticia had a good enough talk."

Wednesday was soon getting ready to go visit someone.

"Going somewhere, Wednesday?" Cherry asked.

"I'm going to see Parker." Wednesday decided.

"Okay, neat." Lionel replied.

"Maybe I should go too," Cherry said, making both Wednesday and Lionel look at her. "Just to keep an eye on her."

"Did my mother ask you to do that?" Wednesday asked.

"No, I just thought it might be interesting." Cherry shrugged.

"Hmm... All right..." Wednesday approved.

So, the both of them decided to accompany her over to Parker's house.

"You sure you wanted to come?" Cherry asked Lionel. "This might be a bit... Girly... I mean, I don't wanna be rude..."

"Eh, I'm not exactly rich with options." Lionel shrugged.

"Well, all right." Cherry replied.

They soon came to the door and Parker answered it to let them inside. "Whoa... I've never had a boy in my room before..." The redheaded girl then said as she looked at Lionel.

"Eh, it's fine." Lionel shrugged.

Parker then walked them into the house before bringing them in her room. Wednesday explored the fluffy and pink bedroom which was far different from her own. She then saw a teen magazine and decided to take care of it once she glared at the figure of the teen boy pop sensation.

"Well, it's a little refreshing to see someone on the cover other than Hannah Montana." Cherry said to herself.

"Well, it IS 2019." Lionel replied as Wednesday burned the cover with a magnifying glass.

"Yeah, I guess that's fair enough." Cherry remarked.

"What's your favorite filter?" Parker asked Wednesday as she looked through her phone from a selfie that she took with Wednesday.

"I don't know," Wednesday shrugged. "I look black and white in all of them."

"You know, when I met you, I thought you were super weird," Parker soon said to her new friend. "But now, I think you're really cool."

"I concur," Wednesday remarked as she put the magazine in the trash. "You're not completely devoid of merit yourself."

I wanna say 'thank you'." Parker replied from that.

"What can we say except 'You're welcome'?" Cherry smirked.

"So... How did it go over with your mom last night?" asked Parker.

Wednesday then made the magnifying glass make the golden statue figurine tilt a bit in the knee. "Actually, my mother's reaction was, well, unexpected," she then told her new friend as she pointed the magnifying glass outside the window. "She was accepting. It depressed me. One never wants to see one's mother that way, but I must admit, walking around in something so garish, so grotesque... I was shocked how thrilling it felt."

"I wish I could do that," Parker sighed as she flopped back on her bed, looking down at her pink bow-tie, pink skirt, white knee socks, black Mary Janes, with suspenders over her white shirt which looked a bit silly. "But my mom makes me wear this stuff, and it's just so..."

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'unfortunate'." Wednesday said for her.

"Ugh. I'd love to just go crazy and wear something that would shock her." Parker replied.

"Well, Parker, you're in luck. You happen to be talking to the Queen of Shock." Wednesday replied as the tree suddenly burst into flames.

"Just don't wear pink yourself, Wednesday," Cherry said. "That would be enough to scare me."

"Wednesday Addams, wearing pink?" Lionel pondered, before the color drained out of his body. "...?!"

Cherry also shuddered a bit.

"I guess we shall see." Wednesday told Parker.

"Yes, we'll see." Parker nodded from that.

Lionel soon got up and began repainting his color back into his body. "There we go..." he sighed.

"Is he okay?" Parker asked.

"He's gonna be alright." Cherry nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Lionel replied as he continued painting himself. "Just cut to the next scene."

Cherry nodded as she soon tried to take care of that for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was dark and gloomy as usual in the Addams family home as Morticia was shown to be in the yard, though she looked a little sad as she was alone with a crystal ball and an Ouija board. She sighed a bit before she heard what sounded like a telephone ringing before she moved the pendant in place to answer it to "Yes".

"Hello, Mother." Morticia sighed as she answered.

"Where's my little wraith?" Grandma Frump's voice asked.

"Wednesday still hasn't arrived," Morticia replied. "We agreed to come up here for tea and séance, and now it seems she stood me up."

"Morticia!" Grandma Frump called out. "Can you hear me?"

"You're not doing it right," Grandpa Frump told her. "Press that button there."

"I did! I did!"

"Did you hear it click?"

"Morticia!"

"It's supposed to be on when you hear the click."

"Wait, I see something."

"You did it!"

Morticia did her best to talk with her parents about her situation with Wednesday. Her parents even mentioned a time where she joined the Girl Scouts at a young age and gave her the best parental advice that they could offer.

* * *

Pubert wandered around his home a bit before he soon walked in on his big brother and father as they had some work to take care of.

"All right, Pugsley, let's, uh, go through it again." Gomez told his son, looking worn out.

"You got this, Pugsley," Fester told his nephew, giving him a goblet to drink from. "This Mazurka's nothing."

Pugsley soon drank the drink as Thing massaged his shoulders.

"You eat swords for breakfast," Fester advised as he swished Pugsley's face around a bit. "You just got a case of pre-ball jitters. It's way more common than you think. If a Mazurka lasts for more than four hours, contact your doctor."

Pubert gave a glance to the side from that remark.

"From the top!" Gomez declared, gesturing to Lurch. "Music!"

Lurch began playing a melody, while Pugsley snapped his fingers and tried to do the Mazurka, before he threw the blade into Fester's mouth. Fester spat it out, and it knocked Pugsley backwards before he fell on the piano, causing the lid to slam on Lurch's fingers.

He didn't scream, but he did let out a high-pitched whimper.

"Pugsley, I can honestly say that was most definitely a...thing you did," Gomez told his son sheepishly. "A question; what in heaven's name was it?"

"The Sabre Mazurka!" Pugsley replied.

Gomez made an exclamation of what sounded like shock. "...You know what? You've been practicing hard. Why don't we call it a day, hmm?" he asked.

"Hit the showers, kid." Fester added as Thing smacked the boy on the back.

"So, we're finished?" Pugsley asked.

"Ah, yes," Gomez nodded. "Yes, son. We are most certainly finished."

"Mm... Okay. Thanks, Pop," Pugsley said as he soon walked off with Thing on his back. "Thanks, Uncle Fester." he then added while taking Pubert with him.

Gomez smiled and nodded before he instantly panicked and grabbed onto his brother's coat in desperation. "This is a complete disaster! How did this happen? And he's going to make a fool of himself in front of everyone!" he then began to shake his brother violently.

"Gomez, you gotta calm down!" Fester cried out. "There's still a day to get him ready!"

"Fester, a year wouldn't be enough to get him ready," Gomez sobbed. "I've failed him, Fester. I tried to raise him to be an Addams, but I failed. They're going to eat him alive."

Pugsley looked discouraged from that as he was shown to be hiding behind a table, hearing every word that his father said before he soon continued to walk off with his little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Cherry and Lionel, having returned, were watching Morticia and Grandmama look at potential entertainment for the Mazurka ceremony.

"All right. Thank you," said Morticia. "Grandma, we already have a band. They came highly recommended from the mortuary."

"Oh," Grandmama scoffed. "I'm sure they're good. My sister Sloom is going to be judging Pugsley. And if things aren't done the traditional way, she won't be happy, and the Mazurka could be a disaster! But what do I know?"

"Fine." Morticia relented.

"Yay! We got the gig!" exclaimed one shrunken head.

"We got it!" cheered the other.

"I thought they were pretty good." Lionel commented.

"One more thing..." Grandmama began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh, someone's at the door," Morticia said as she glided out of the room. "I'd better go see who it is." And so, she went to take a look, but when she saw what was waiting, she wished she hadn't gone to look.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Lionel shrieked. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!"

"WEDNESDAY!" Cherry yelped. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! It's so ungodly! It's obscene! It's! It's!..."

"What's so great about being yourself, When you can be like everyone else?~" Wednesday sang choppily as she wore the same outfit that Parker and the other girls wore in town which looked like some sort of cutesy pink ritual for a Sunday school class.

"Do not speak to your mother that way," Morticia scolded. "How dare you enter this house like that. Wait, where are your tattoos?" she then asked, rolling up her daughter's sleeve before seeing a tattoo that said "WOE" on it. "Oh, thank the stars!" she then said in relief. "Where were you?"

"Hanging out with Parker." Wednesday stated calmly.

"Is this why you skipped tea and séance?" Morticia glared firmly. "Your grandparents were trying to contact you."

"Holy Hades!" Grandmama gasped once she came to see her granddaughter. "Whoever did that to you, Wednesday, I hope the other guy looks worse."

"Nobody did this to me. This is my new look," Wednesday replied. "Do you like it?"

"Wednesday, no!" Cherry scolded. "Pink is a gateway color!"

"G-Gateway?" Lionel asked. "Gateway to what?"

"To a very bad place to which no one would wish to ever go to," Cherry replied. "This is what public school does to people!"

"I tried to warn Morticia about that." Grandmama nodded.

"Don't worry," Morticia replied. "Wednesday is never going to that school again."

"What?" Wednesday muttered from that.

"In fact, she's never leaving this house again." Morticia continued with a firm look at her daughter.

Wednesday quietly huffed as she waved one of her noose-like braids before giving her mother a look as she walked away.

"Wow, that's some evil eye she's got there." Grandmama said to her daughter-in-law.

"No, that dead-eye stare is new," Morticia replied. "And I think I know where she got it."

Cherry and Lionel shared a glance.

"Somehow I feel like things are about to get worse..." Lionel remarked.

"Ah, you think so?" Cherry replied. "'Cuz I've never seen this side of Wednesday before and I'm not sure I wanna stay for more of it."

"I don't like it any more than you do," replied Lionel. "But what kinda guests would we be if we just ditched in their time of need?"

Cherry let out a small sigh. "Pretty crummy guests," she then said. "Also as an honorary member of the family, it would be my duty to stay and help out."

"And I'll stay too!" Lionel added.

"Who knows? Maybe, in the end, you'll become an honorary family member too." Cherry replied.

"Hm... I'd like that!" Lionel beamed.

"Hopefully Gomez and Morticia approve and are in a better mood in that case." Cherry nodded at that.

"Same," Lionel agreed. "Though I feel like we'll have plenty of obstacles before we reach that point to deal with..."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Cherry said as she brought out her adventure scrapbook. "It wouldn't be a real adventure if I didn't have to go through the wringer a couple of times to make things right for myself and the new friends that I happen to make."

"Not to mention that Margaux woman is being incredibly shady," Lionel noted. "If I were a gambling man, I'd wager that she's trying to use fearmongering to soil the Addamses' reputations in the eyes of the townspeople."

"Probably trying to run them out of town too," Cherry firmly folded her arms. "Because everybody has to be 100% the same with no variation or being yourself in any way. That kind of attitude always pushes my berserk buttons."

"No kidding," Lionel replied. "Wasn't that basically Starlight Glimmer's whole thing before she attempted to tear apart time and space?"

"Heh, you catch on quick," Cherry nodded. "Hard to believe she was once a ruthless dictator before she had to be stopped."

"Though it IS kinda weird how they forgave her for the whole time travel thing," Lionel replied. "And to think, she literally almost destroyed everyone's lives just because her one friend left cuz he discovered he had skills and she never tried making any other friends after that."

"You'd have to talk that up to Twilight," Cherry shrugged. "You have a point, but at least she isn't evil anymore... Just pretty much Queen Chrysalis's mortal enemy for a while."

"Fair enough... Confusing as that whole debacle was." Lionel replied.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Cherry nodded. "I just try not to worry about it too much."

"Huh... Guess I never thought of it that way," Lionel nodded. "I reckon I'll consider that."

"You could try it, I can't promise it'll work for you fully, but still," Cherry replied. "Come on, let's go check on Wednesday. Though... I wonder if Wednesday looks like this... Parker must look like Wednesday before the fluffy pink makeover."

"Perhaps," Lionel nodded. "That probably went over with her mom like a turd in a punch bowl."

"That's pretty graphic, but you're probably right." Cherry replied as they walked off.

* * *

They soon came upstairs to Pugsley, Pubert, and Wednesday's floor to get to their bedrooms to check on the kids as they seemed to be quiet this evening. Pugsley appeared to be trying and failing of dancing with a baseball bat before he fell to the floor.

"Wednesday's not in her room," Cherry remarked as she checked the girl's bedroom just to make sure. "Even Marie Antoinette is gone."

"Eh?" Lionel exclaimed, giving her a confused look.

"Wednesday's not in her room." Cherry replied.

"No, I understood _that_ ," Lionel replied. "What the heck's a Marie Antoinette?"

"Ohh! I'm sorry!" Cherry said as she hit herself in the forehead. "Marie Antoinette is Wednesday's favorite doll. She almost never leaves anywhere without it..." she then said before that got her an idea. "Unless..."

* * *

They soon checked Pugsley's room as Wednesday appeared to be riding on the family tree, passing by her brother's bedroom.

"Hey!" Pugsley called out to his sister as she had her bags and a headless doll with her. "Where are you going?"

"A friend's. I hold people prisoner, not the other way around," Wednesday replied. "Good luck with your Mazurka."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Pugsley asked. "Who's gonna torment me every day?"

"Living under this roof is all the torment you'll need," Wednesday replied. "Besides, our parents have made it clear that the only way to be accepted in this family is to be exactly like them. I can't play by those rules anymore. Farewell, brother Pugsley. Tomorrow, you become a man... And I become a fugitive."

Pugsley looked thoughtful from that.

"Just look at our dear friend, NJ," Wednesday said. "His father is the CEO of that company and he doesn't want that for himself. I believe our friendship with him was simply a sign for me to venture out to be my own person."

"Always kinda knew it'd end up like this," Pugsley sighed as he sat by the window in solemn. "Just didn't think it'd be so soon."

"I'll never forget you, Pugsley!" Wednesday called out as she was almost gone. "But I'll try."

"...I guess I can't blame for Wednesday for doing this sort of thing..." Cherry had to admit.

"Yeah," Lionel agreed. "Even if she _did_ go that far..."

"I can't stifle her nonconformist wishes, but we can't let her run away from home too," Cherry sulked a bit. "I don't know what to do now."

"I suppose we could just keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay," Lionel replied. "If we can't convince her to come back, then we can at least check on her."

"I guess that works," Cherry said before looking at Pugsley. "Pugsley, stall for us, okay?"

"What?! Cherry, I can't--" Pugsley yelped.

"Pweeeease?" Cherry asked as she leaned over with a look into his eyes.

"Oh... Uh... Well..." Pugsley blushed from that. "...I guess I could do that for a little while."

"Thanks!" Cherry replied.

"We owe you one, kid!" Lionel replied as he turned into a bat and flew off into the night.

Pugsley let out a small sigh as Cherry soon turned into a bat and joined Lionel out the window.

"Pugsley, have you seen your sister?" Wednesday soon called as she came in through the hatch door to see her older son. "She's not in her room."

"Mm..." Pugsley paused thoughtfully as he looked stuck on what to tell his mother.

"Pugsley," Morticia spoke a bit firmer that time. " _Where's_ Wednesday?"

"Um..." Pugsley looked around before standing on his bed and took out a watch with a chain to hypnotize his mother with. "Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Mother. You're getting very sleepy."

"Pugsley..." Morticia sighed impatiently.

"She did not go to her friend's house with Cherry and Lionel." Pugsley told her to trick her, but it would be hopeless.

"She went to her friend's house?" Morticia asked.

"I repeat, she did _not_ go to her friend's..." Pugsley continued until he then gave up mid-sentence with a groan.

Morticia stared out the window and looked very forlorn about her daughter. Wednesday soon shut the gate behind her and went on her way over to Parker's.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lionel and Cherry continued flying after Wednesday as Lurch sang while playing the piano. Parker was asleep in her bedroom until Wednesday opened the window, startling her awake.

"I shall be staying with you for a while." Wednesday told her.

Cherry and Lionel then perched on her shoulders.

"Cherry?" Wednesday asked.

"I can't let you do this alone, Wednesday," Cherry replied. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Hmm... Yes, you are like the sister I have sometimes craved from Mother and Father, so I suppose you could come too," Wednesday replied before looking at Lionel. "This one is your companion, right? I do not recognize his bat form."

"Yes, he's a little new to this bat thing." Cherry nodded.

"Kinda, but I _am_ pretty good at it!" Lionel replied before chittering.

"Let's get settled." Cherry suggested.

Parker looked in awe as Cherry and Lionel soon changed back to their normal forms, away from Wednesday's shoulders.

"Don't mind us," Cherry told Parker. "We're just here to support Wednesday."

"Yeah," Lionel added. "We got her back."

"That's an... Interesting look..." Cherry said as Parker looked like a stereotypical goth girl.

"I wanna live my own life to the fullest like Wednesday can." Parker defended.

"Huh... Good on ya," Lionel replied. "I can respect that."

"I guess you guys could help each other... As friends after all..." Cherry advised.

"I would like that very much." Wednesday approved.

"I feel like it's probably gonna be a long night." Cherry said to Lionel.

"You aren't the only one..." Lionel replied.

* * *

They soon tried to get settled in as Wednesday did the same with Parker as tonight was the start of a new beginning in the Addams' girl's life.

Cherry checked her phone to see an update from Gomez and Morticia about the family coming over. "Cousin Itt and Margaret are on the way over." she then muttered a bit as she got ready to get some sleep.

"Oh... Neat." Lionel yawned as he poofed into a set of his pajamas.

"Margaret is Itt's wife," Cherry told him. "Also What's mother."

"Uh... Right" Lionel replied.

"I'll show you tomorrow probably." Cherry said before she yawned and hugged her pillow as she put her phone away and drifted off quickly to sleep as she looked very exhausted.

"Night..." Lionel replied as he climbed into his sleeping bag and dozed off.

Cherry nodded and soon fell fast asleep with Lionel as they both looked very exhausted that night. Parker made sure that Wednesday was comfortable before they soon fell asleep after the two before them. Fortunately, Wednesday wasn't in any danger for the time being, but things would kick into high gear soon enough.

* * *

The next morning soon came as a limo made its way over to the Addams family mansion. A redheaded human woman giggled as she was sitting beside the fuzzball that was Cousin Itt with their child in the back in a baby seat with a pacifier in its mouth. They soon came to the door as the woman carried her baby as Cousin Itt rang the doorbell, awaiting an answer.

"Yooooooou raaaaang?" Lurch droned as he got the door as Morticia came to the door with Gomez.

"Itt. Cousin," Gomez beamed. "You made it!"

"Margaret, hello, darling." Morticia added.

Cousin Itt gibbered at them, tipping his hat as Margaret giggled happily as she carried Baby What in her arms.

"Please, come in," Gomez invited the extended family members as they came inside. "Make yourselves at home."

* * *

Back at the Needler house, Cherry checked her phone to see that Cousin Itt checked in before she glanced towards Parker who was having a mental breakdown.

"Where did she hide my phone?" The former redheaded girl panicked as she looked all over the place. "I haven't been able to post a photo of my lunch in almost three days!"

"And what about in there?" asked Wednesday, pointing to a lone door.

"That's my mom's crafting room," replied Parker. "No one is allowed in there."

"Then, going by process of elimination... That's where it is." Lionel explained.

"He is correct." Wednesday agreed.

Parker glanced over as she soon came to the door and slid it open, coming into the crafting room which had a lot of supplies inside as she began to search for her phone. "Weird..." she muttered a bit.

Cherry, Lionel, and Wednesday came in after Parker among the supplies which consisted of construction paper, scissors, yarn, and a whole lot more.

"Eat your heart out, Martha Stuart." Cherry muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a secret panel was triggered, lowering the group down to show they were inside a surveillance room full of camera feeds of every single house in Happydale Heights.

"Whoa...." Parker exclaimed.

"Hidden depths." stated Wednesday as they checked out the scenery.

"What _is_ this?" asked Parker, checking out the screens. "There's Mr. Haney making a sandwich... And that guy trying to put a tiny tuxedo on his cat... That's Mr. Flynn."

"My money's on the cat." Cherry stated.

"And there's our science teacher, Ms. Gravely, putting her underwear in the freezer?" Parker asked. "My mom must have built hidden cameras into all of the houses."

"So that's it..." Lionel muttered. "She's got eyes on everyone in town! Like some kind of totalitarian overlord!"

"I guess she has more than a few screws loose." Cherry remarked.

"Parker!" A voice soon called from behind, startling the girl whose name was called.

"Whoa!" Parker yelped before she saw it was her mother who had come for them. "Hey, Mom. We were just looking for you." she then said nervously.

"What have I told you about Mommy's crafting room?" Margaux sharply asked her daughter, approaching her so to punish her.

"Oh, shizzle." Cherry muttered.

Shortly after, Margaux shoved the four inside a small room in the attic. "Sorry to do this, but standards must be upheld," she said. "Parker, someday you'll understand, and, Wednesday..." she trailed off. "Well, anyway, Parker." And she slammed the door shut. 

Parker tugged at the knob, but it was locked tightly. "My mom has a lair and a jail?" she sighed. "I knew I should have picked to live with my dad."

"We'll get out of here." Cherry said.

"How?" Parker huffed. "What would you even know anyway?"

"Because I've been in situations like this dozens and dozens of times," Cherry said as she brought out her adventure scrapbook. "I've got out of these messes, I can get out of these. See for yourself. Educate yourself."

Parker took the scrapbook and flipped through it to see various photographs taken from Cherry's various adventures. "Is this... You...?" she then asked. "But how?"

"I was born to lead an adventurous life," Cherry replied as she pushed her glasses back. "It's a very long and time-consuming process of life, but somebody's gotta live it. I was just chosen to live through it for whatever reason."

"Also, this..." Lionel added as he took out a bag of termites, and let them eat the entire door. "Voila! One exit, ready to go!"

"...How in the...?" Parker asked.

"When you've been on as many adventures as we had, you learn a thing or two on how to deal with pests." Cherry replied.

Wednesday nodded from that.

"Your family should also be at the house by now." Cherry said to Wednesday.

"I do wonder if Father and Uncle Fester's old friends Flora and Fauna will also arrive?" Wednesday replied as they left the door.

"Could be..." Lionel shrugged as he followed behind.

"Fester and Gomez's old girlfriends when they were kids," Cherry told Lionel. "I really should get you a family directory or something."

"That would help phenomenally," Lionel replied. "Considering how expansive their family is."

"That might take you a while." Wednesday told Cherry.

"I'll do what I can." Cherry replied.

* * *

They soon went to get going while they still could.

"I just hope Pugsley is doing alright with his Mazurka preperations." Cherry said to herself.

"Maybe somehow he'll pull it off." Lionel replied.

"Will you come to Pubert's?" Wednesday asked.

"That's a little far away, but I guess we'll see," Cherry said before checking another notification on her phone. "...Sloom has arrived... What's a Sloom?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met her," Wednesday said from that. "Great Auntie Sloom is Grandmama's sister."

"She looks pretty judgemental for someone with one eye." Cherry muttered from the picture she was given.

"One eye?!" Parker gulped from that.

"Wow... She must be _really_ good at glaring if she's gotten used to doing it with one eye..." Lionel remarked.

"Knowing this family, I'm sure." Cherry replied.

They soon got out of the house before Cherry got several notifications about the house being under attack.

"...I'm... I'm not sure if this is good or bad for them..." Cherry said. "I mean... I dunno."

"Something is wrong." Wednesday sensed.

"We gotta go, then!" Lionel exclaimed. "HENSHIN!~" In a puff of smoke, he'd turned into a bat the size of a school bus. "Everybody climb on, and don't let go!" he told them.

Parker looked jaw-dropped and wide-eyed.

"Come on." Wednesday told her new friend before taking her hand and pulling her onto Lionel's back.

Cherry hopped on and got herself comfortable. "This is new," she then told Lionel. "But then again, with your power, I guess anything is possible."

"Yeah, more or less," Lionel replied as he flapped his massive wings and flew out the window, towards the Addams house, which was under siege from the citizens of Happydale Heights, with Margaux leading the charge.

"Well, now I know what's up," Cherry said. "Sorry about this, Wednesday."

"Not your fault," Wednesday replied. "I can't believe this is happening to my home."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait... Where's Pubert?" Morticia panicked as she was a mother after all as she couldn't find her youngest child. "WHERE'S PUBERT?!"

Despite his age and with being a member of the Addams family, Pubert soon rode over in an army tank with a helmet on and began to do whatever he could to fire back at Margaux and the rest of the neighbors while his family panicked.

"I think he's alright," Fester pointed out. "Toldja it was a good idea to get him a tank for his third birthday!"

"Oh, Pubert, be careful," Morticia warned. "Remember... Aim to harm and not to kill."

Pubert nodded as he continued to shoot back at Margaux and the rest of the happy-go-lucky neighbors. 

Most of them weren't prepared for a toddler driving a tank, but unsurprisingly, Norman Normanmeyer, Sr was one of the few who refused to quit. "I won't stop until this whole clan of FREAKS is run out of town!" he bellowed.

Pubert narrowed his eyes at the man of the Normanmeyer house.

"This'll teach you to poison our son's youth with your behavior!" Normina added as she helped her husband. "He was so happy until you all showed up!"

"That's not really true!" NJ yelled as he dodged one of the angry townspeople. "I was miserable until then!"

"Not now, son, we're saving your sanity with our new friend, Ms. Needler." Norman told him.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" NJ defended. "You're ignoring me and what I want! All you guys do is what's best for you!"

"Exactly!" Normina added. "We're doing this so you can grow up to be the head of Normanwear one day!"

"But I don't _want_ to be the boss of a stupid underwear company!" NJ exclaimed. "Bad enough I have to come home and see it every day, but to have to run it one day?! FORGET IT!"

"Normie, there's no need to raise your voice at your parents like this." Normina scolded.

"Well, it's the only way that you would even hear me!" NJ glared at his mother. "You may think the Addams family is bad, but I love those guys, especially hanging out with Wednesday and Pugsley!"

Norman's face went blood-red, steam shot from his ears, and he was practically foaming. "THAT! IS! **IT!** " he shouted. "Young man, when we get home, you are grounded until you learn to appreciate the family legacy! Especially once THESE FREAKS ARE GONE!"

Pubert narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Why am I not surprised?" NJ groaned at his parents' behavior.

"Alright, time to make a landing, and lend a hand." Lionel declared as he flew down to the ground, letting the others climb off his back before he changed back to his human form.

"We have to stop this." Wednesday said.

"Yes, Wednesday, but how?" Cherry pondered.

Wednesday looked around as the roof was about to collapse on her family, so she gestured for the others to follow her as she soon went to a certain tree to go and help save her family from being crushed to death.

"Excellent!" Cherry approved.

The tree branch soon caught the roof and lifted it above the family as they huddled together before they saw that they were saved.

"Hope we're not crashing the party." Wednesday stated dully.

"Wednesday!" Pugsley exclaimed. "Cherry! Parker! And...."

"Lionel." Lionel replied.

"Right, Lionel." Pugsley continued.

"Ichabod, quick, lower your branches!" Wednesday told the tree. "Everyone, grab on!"

The family didn't waste any time in doing so as the tree soon pulled them up out of the shambles of their home which was being destroyed because of bland conformists.

"Much like my adventure in Ferngully, I will never take a tree for granted ever again." Cherry promised herself.

"Agreed," Lionel replied. "Serious bummer about your house, though, everyone."

"It is okay," Gomez sighed softly. "At least we're all together."

"I admire how you're always able to stay positive in the worst situations, Gomez." Cherry remarked.

"I do what I can, Cherry." Gomez nodded to her.

"Margaux Needler never stops until the project is complete!" Margaux laughed from the ground below.

"Are you gonna flip her off?" Cherry asked Thing.

Thing gave a thumb's down before he then snapped his fingers to signal Pugsley as he brought out a detonator. Pugsley soon rushed over, doing some flips and turns on the way before one of Ichabod's branches tossed him in the air where he did a flip. Thing then tossed out the detonator to the boy.

"Fire in the hole!" Pugsley called out as he caught the detonator and flung it away with his slingshot.

"Yee-haw!" Lionel whooped as Pugsley landed on the ground, while the detonator landed in the catapult.

"MAZURKA!" Pugsley exclaimed as the catapult exploded behind him.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Morticia to her family and relatives. "No limbs missing that weren't missing before you arrived?"

Thing gave a thumbs-up in response.

"Looks like most of us are good." Cherry said.

Pubert soon ran over to Dementia and hugged his nanny.

"Oh... Come here, you little creature of the night." Dementia cooed as she picked up the boy.

Fester smiled fondly at her.

"My little raven, I'm so happy you returned." Morticia smiled as she hugged Wednesday fondly.

"Of course I came back," Wednesday replied. "I knew there was no way you were going to save yourselves. You are like weak baby squirrels." she then added before hugging her mother back.

The guests groaned a little, but everyone was otherwise unharmed.

"Socrates," Wednesday remarked about her pet octopus. "Eight legs, nine lives."

Everyone soon took a look at the house as it was in a bit of bad shape due to the big neighbor battle.

"You were right, Cara Mia," Gomez cooed to his wife as they stood together. "People can be cruel."

The family looked forlorn at their home.

"What have we done?" A man spoke up in concern.

"They're just a family." A woman added in realization.

"A family? Oh, please!" Margaux scoffed. "They're a bunch of monsters!"

"They poisoned our only son's mind with his hopes and dreams of running my company someday!" Norman exclaimed in agreement.

"Don't go soft on us, people!" Normina added.

"I will relish hounding you until that nuclear waste dump of a house is gone and your mutant family along with it!" Margaux declared before she soon turned around to see Morticia right behind her.

"Be careful what you wish for, Ms. Needler," Morticia advised as she narrowed her eyes coldly. "My family and I will never run from the likes of you again."

"Well, good job, lady," Cherry deadpanned. "You just pissed off one of the most chill members of the Addams family."

"Today, you have made some powerful enemies!" Lionel declared darkly.

Margaux backed off. "...Deep breath, Margaux..." she told herself. "Okay, I have a finale to shoot. Parker, let's go."

"That goes for you too, Junior." Norman told his son.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Parker told her mother.

"We're staying with our friends." NJ added.

"Your friends...? Parker, these people are freaks!" exclaimed Margaux.

"If they're freaks, then I'm a freak," replied Parker. "And so are all of you. Exhibit A: Ms. Gravely, you put your underwear in the freezer."

"Hey, it's refreshing, okay?" replied Ms. Gravely.

"Exhibit B: Trudy Pickering," added Lionel. "You sit on the toilet backwards!"

"Well, where else am I supposed to put my arms?" asked Trudy, before she did a double-take. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Because your houses have been infested with Needler-Vision," Cherry stated. "She has hidden cameras everywhere."

"And she's watching you all like some kind of creep!" Lionel added.

"I always feel like somebody's watching meee~" Cherry randomly sang.

The neighbors began to look horrified at Margaux's work of spying on them all, making her seem more like the villain here and not the Addams family.

"And I thought I did despicable things with Tully when I first came to this house," Margaret huffed as she carried What. "The indignity! This is my family and I love them just as they are!" she then beamed at her furball of a husband. "Especially you, Itt, my dear~"

Cousin Itt gibbered at her with his hand going in a "pshaw" fashion.

"That is creepy, actually." A man remarked.

"What else has she seen?" A woman wondered.

"That is over the line!" A second man cried out.

"Shut up!" Margaux shouted which made the others gasp again. "Listen, you lemmings! This is my town. You are nothing but a bunch of extras. We are going to march down that hill and do a live show. I expect you to convince those brainless peons out there in the audience that this is the perfect place to buy a house, or none of you will be living here much longer. Do you hear me?!" she then growled at them as she stormed around like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Actually, Mom, everyone can hear you," Parker smirked as she used her phone to Livestream her mother's little rant. "You've been live this whole time. 3,000,000 people are watching you right now... The real you, for a change."

Margaux scoffed. "Please, what do I care what a bunch of bloggers think?" she asked.

"Margaux?" asked Glenn.

"What?!" Margaux screamed.

"It's the network," Glenn explained. "They're taking your show off the air."

"And boom goes the Karma!" Lionel smirked.

"What? No. I'll be... I'll be bankrupt," Margaux realized. "Who will buy all these houses?"

"Okay, watch this, now's my chance." Fester whispered as he nudged Cherry a bit.

"This should be interesting." Cherry shrugged.

"Excuse me," Fester said as he approached Margaux before clearing his throat. "I just tooted. Furthermore, I think I can help you get rid of those houses."

"What are you talking about?" Margaux groaned at him.

"Well, my dear, you've got a bunch of houses you need to get rid of, and I've got a bunch of family I need to get rid of." Fester smiled as he took her to the nearby golf cart, making her sit next to him as he sat behind the wheel before driving away with her.

"Hello?" asked a blonde woman who came over with her husband. "I'm Trudy. Trudy Pickering. We... We never officially met..."

"Ah, yes. The toilet woman." Morticia replied.

"Right," Trudy blushed. "Listen, uh, please, give us a chance to make it right. Let us have our own design intervention."

"Mother, I spent time with these people, and it is true, they are odd," Wednesday spoke up. "But we shouldn't judge them just because they're different."

Socrates hugged Wednesday's braids at that.

"That happens enough in the world and we're all only on this planet for a short period of time," Cherry added. "You all might as well help each other out somehow."

Morticia smiled fondly as this was the start of a new beginning for everybody. The neighbors soon all came together to help out the Addams family in their time of need as well as some family members moving in.

"It's nice to see everybody coming together in a positive way such as this." Cherry said as she decided to hold Pubert.

"...Yeah, I can't argue with that." Lionel replied in agreement.

Pubert soon tried to throw a dart right at Cherry, but she ducked.

"Nice try," Cherry smirked. "I'm sure your brother and sister can teach you how to aim once you're old enough to go in their playroom."

Pubert seemed to nod at that as he rested in her arms.

"Well, I gotta say, this was definitely an interesting visit." Lionel stated as he sat on the hill.

"Well, I'm glad you got to have a little fun," Cherry nodded before looking over as Pugsley came over. "Congratulations on your Mazurka."

"Thanks, Cherry," Pugsley nodded at that. "Also... Since I'm a man now, I just hope that you understand what I have to tell you. Breaking up is a little hard to do."

"Aww... Do you wanna break up with me?" Cherry asked, humoring him a little due to his big crush on her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Cherry," Pugsley sighed. "It's not you, it's me... I'm a man now, so I think we should see other people. Is that okay?"

"I understand," Cherry replied calmly. "I'm very proud of your maturity." she then said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek as she let him carry his little brother before walking off to join Lionel.

Pugsley sighed a bit as he held onto Pubert. "Women... I'm not sure I understand them sometimes..." he told his brother before leaving with him.

"You know, I guess he _is_ pretty grown-up," Lionel smiled. "He handled that rather maturely."

"I'm proud of him," Cherry nodded. "Like all visits with the family, this was a pretty good one."

"Oh, no denying that," Lionel replied. "Bummer it's over, though, but at least we have the memories."

"Yep," Cherry nodded as she decided to clear a page for her scrapbook. "Guess I'll have the family take another portrait for my scrapbook. It seems like only yesterday I was curious about them, but they just loved my company so much that they made me an honorary Addams."

"And I might not be one, but I'm happy for you." Lionel replied as he jotted down the details of this adventure in the scrapbook.

"They might let you be one too, I feel sure about that," Cherry said to him. "Especially since you can take your head off like The Exorcist, or whatever happens in that movie."

"Huh... Neat," Lionel beamed. "I consider that a win."

Morticia soon called them back over.

* * *

Cherry and Lionel soon came up in front of the house as it appeared to be colored pink which made them both feel a bit unsure about the color choice.

"That's an... Unusual color choice..." Lionel commented. "Definitely unexpected for here."

"Uh... Yes..." Cherry added.

"You must be the girl called Berry." A voice said.

"...It's Cherry..." Cherry replied before she turned to see the voice who approached her and since she didn't recognize who the family member was, she took a wild guess. "You must be Auntie Sloom."

"Yes, that's me," Sloom told her as she took a look at Cherry. "My sister says you're honorary family."

"That she is," Lionel replied. "At least, from what I've been told."

"Is this your servant?" Sloom asked.

"He's a very good friend of mine," Cherry replied. "And if you insult me, I'll find a way to get back at you."

"Hmm... I like that spirit..." Sloom smirked slightly. "I also think we should try this Mazurka thing over again."

"...Only if Gomez and Fester can do their Mamushka." Cherry crossed her arms.

"Sly..." Sloom smirked. "Very well then."

"Well, this ought to be entertaining." Lionel said to himself.

"Let's go get ready." Cherry told Lionel as they had to get dressed up a little.

Everybody else went to get ready as Aunt Sloom seemed to be in a good mood for once.

* * *

"If she gives you trouble, you know where to find me." Grandmama told Cherry about her sister.

"Thanks, Grandmama," Cherry replied. "But I don't think it'll be necessary right now."

Lionel snapped his fingers and got himself dressed in formal wear. "How's this?" he asked.

"Nice choice," Cherry nodded. "I have a dress that I brought with me, I'm sure it'll work out. I bought it specifically for these visits, just give me a few minutes." she then said as she brought out her special bag.

"Can do!" Lionel replied.

Cherry went to her guest room to change.

"So, you're this Lionel I've heard a bit about." Margaret said as she came to see Lionel while holding her baby.

"That I am, Miss," Lionel replied. "Glad to meet you."

"Good to meet you too," Margaret smiled as she let him take a look at her baby. "Also, this is my little bundle of hair... What."

"Oh, I didn't say anything." Lionel then said.

"No, no, that's the name," Margaret smiled. "Mine and Itt's little What."

"Uh... Right." Lionel replied as black smoke churned out from his ears.

"Are you alright, dear?" Margaret asked out of concern from that.

"Sure... Just confused, is all," Lionel replied. "Nothing major."

"I'm back." Cherry said as she came out, wearing a skinny-strapped black dress with white spots all over it with black dress shoes and white trim at the bottom.

"Oh... You look so cute." Margaret smiled fondly at the perky goth.

Lionel's jaw slammed into the ground, and he briefly turned into a seal so as to clap like one. "Gotta say... It suits you nicely." he grinned.

"Eh, it's a simple dress, but thanks," Cherry replied. "It's the best one I have that fits special occasions at this house, such as a family reunion or a wedding."

"Ah... Got it." Lionel nodded.

"Well, then, shall we?" Cherry then asked him as she held out her hand.

Cherry nodded as she soon went to the ballroom of the Addams family home where everybody else began to meet up at.


	6. Chapter 6

"Before we begin, I have a special treat to share with our newest honorary family member... Lionel Schwartz!" Gomez began as he stood on the stage, wearing a silky red shirt with black trim with a black hat on his head.

Everybody then looked at where Cherry and Lionel stood as a spotlight seemed to come down on Lionel in question.

"The Mamushka, ha-ha!" Gomez laughed happily. "Taught to us by our Cossack cousins, the Mamushka has been an Addams Family tradition since God knows when. We danced the Mamushka while Nero fiddled, we danced the Mamushka at Waterloo, we danced the Mamushka for Jack the Ripper. And now, Lionel Schwartz, this Mamushka is for you" he then announced before the dance would start.

"For me? Aw, shucks!" Lionel grinned.

Gomez soon took Fester's hand as some music played as the other members of the family got ready to dance. The two brothers went around in circles, springing in their step a bit as they did so before they let go and clapped their hands together while walking on opposite ends. Gomez and Fester then hit each other's faces and bodies as they got in the swing of the music that went back for generations of their family before Gomez tossed Fester in the air, who then did a flip in the air and landed on his feet, inches away from his brother. Gomez then tossed a couple of swords to Fester who then caught them and the two brothers soon sliced the blades against each other, causing static shocks to fly from the iron blades before the two hopped with each other and clashed their blades together. Fester soon ducked down before Gomez could slice him as the music swelled and the two brothers juggled the swords together.

"Reminds me of a magic trick I once saw." Cherry commented as she glanced at Lionel before looking back.

Lionel's eyes were wide with wonder as he stared at this odd little display before him. Morticia played violin with extreme intensity as everybody else clapped along as they watched the brothers in action. Fester soon caught all of the knives in his hands with ease. Gomez then grinned as he showed a bonus knife before tossing it up in the air, but Fester had his hands full. Fester expected that though, so he tilted his head back and opened his mouth to catch the sword in his mouth without fear.

"Mamushka! Mamushka! Mamushka!~" Gomez sang happily. "With a hey and a hey and a hey and a hey and a hey and a hey--...

WAIT!" he then suddenly called out which made everybody freeze in place.

Cherry hid a small chuckle from that, though smiled a bit as Lionel seemed to be having fun so far.

"I swear by Mommy and Daddums, This detestable Fester's the 'echt'?, Fester Addams~" Gomez sang before he approached his brother and swiped the sword from his mouth.

"So hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Let's dance the dance of brotherly love~," Gomez and Fester sang as they spun around together in each other's arms before they finished the song and held onto each other. "Mamushka!~"

Everybody soon applauded the two from their little performance.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Lionel exclaimed as he applauded loudly.

"I thought that he would enjoy that." Cherry said to Fester and Gomez.

"Glad we could make his day then." Gomez smiled.

"And I appreciate it immensely!" Lionel beamed.

"Now, back to why we are all here gathered today." Gomez then told his extended family members.

"The Mazurka!" Fester added.

The rest of the family members cheered from that as it was now Pugsley's time to shine.

* * *

"Now, with the house rebuilt, Pugsley, we can throw you the celebration you deserve!" Sloom announced as she took out a hat and shoved it onto the boy's head to make the celebration official. "You are Addams through and through."

Everyone applauded and cheered for Pugsley as they would be ready to see his Mazurka. Thing even gave the boy a high-five and a thumb's up as Pugsley looked very proud of himself. Wednesday even had a small, but proud smile of her brother as Parker filmed the whole thing.

"Something is still missing though," Cherry said. "Something that makes the Addams family home their home."

 _ **"GET OUT...!!"**_ roared the _very_ pissed-off spirit of the house.

"...Is that what you meant?" Lionel asked.

"Ah, yes, that'll do," Cherry nodded. "I'll have you know, Spirit, I was invited here."

The spirit of the house seemed to grumble from that smart remark.

"Oh, how lovely," Morticia smiled as she tangoed with her husband. "The spirit's home."

"Finally, back to normal." Gomez smiled back as he dipped her before they shared a kiss.

All in all, it was a hell of a trip, but it was a great one. Cousin Itt gibbered to the family as he took out his solid gold phone. The Addams family soon got together.

Cherry then came to join in before looking over. "Well, come on over, Lionel!" she then told him.

"Me too?" Lionel asked.

"Of course!" Gomez beamed. "Welcome to the Addams family, Lionel!"

"Oh, wow!" Lionel exclaimed as he got into the picture with everyone else.

"We did good." Gomez said to Morticia.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." Morticia smiled fondly.

Once Lionel was positioned, Cousin Itt soon took the picture of his family, including Lionel and Cherry as this would be a moment to remember in the Addams family history.

"Well, it might be time to go," Lionel said. "But I think this calls for a song. Got anything in mind?"

"Monster Mash?" Cherry asked.

"Too predictable." Wednesday replied.

"The Brady Bunch theme?" Cherry smirked.

"I'll haunt your nightmares." Wednesday threatened.

"Sorry." Cherry snickered a bit.

Lurch grunted in response.

"Really?" Lionel asked. "Well, that's fine by me!"

"Hit it, big guy!" NJ declared.

Everybody looked at each other.

* * *

Lurch soon began to play a tune on the organ. The tune was pretty catchy already before everybody began to snap their fingers on certain cues, even those who were unable to snap their own fingers.

"They're creepy and they're kooky, Mysterious and spooky, They're all together ooky, The Addams Family~" Cherry began to sing on a whim.

"You're too kind." Morticia giggled.

"Their house is a museum, where people come to see 'em, they really are a scree-um, The Addams Family~" NJ sang.

"Neat." Fester said.

"Sweet." added NJ.

"...Petite." Wednesday finished.

"So get a witch's shawl on; a broomstick you can crawl on, we're gonna pay a call on, The Addams Family~," Lionel sang as Lurch changed the key and played an instrumental bit. "They're creepy and they're kooky, Mysterious and spooky, They're altogether ooky~" he then added.

"The Ad-dams Fa-mi-ly~!" Everyone sang, snapping twice before it showed the Addams Family Album closing shut with the sound of a gate closing.

"Well, we must get going." Cherry said before she let out a sudden yelp and looked down to her left leg.

Pubert hugged her leg with a stoic look on his face, though he almost seemed sad to see her go.

"I just seem to be a treat to these Addams men..." Cherry shrugged at Lionel from Pubert's reaction.

"Hey, we'll come back," Lionel told Pubert, removing him from Cherry's leg. "For the sequel, for sure."

Pubert reached out to Cherry a bit.

"We'll be back, I promise you," Cherry told him, patting him on the head. "You have fun here until I get back."

"Which I'll happily help out with." Dementia beamed as she was Pubert's nanny and all.

"Yes, sounds great, Dementia," Cherry nodded. "Perhaps you and Fester could help Ms. Needler out with her business if she decides to reform like a sour kangaroo."

Lionel chuckled. "Heh... Yeah," he replied. "Anyways, so long, adios, au revoir, auf wiedersehen, and sayonara!"

"We shall miss you very much, Cherry," Morticia said. "Have fun on your new journey."

"We'll keep in touch as always," Cherry promised. "See you guys until next time."

The Addams family waved as Cherry and Lionel soon left to get back home.

"Wait 'til the others hear about this adventure," Lionel beamed. "It's definitely one for the books."

"If Atticus doesn't flip out over certain details." Cherry smirked slightly.

"Ah, he'll cool off," Lionel replied. "Hopefully."

They soon left the house to get back home themselves before they would start a new adventure.

But for now, it was... THE END!


End file.
